Un príncipe en mi cama
by Gabylor
Summary: Edward necesitaba casarse y, harto de cazafortunas, se dio cuenta de que la inocente Bella era la esposa perfecta para él. Bella no se podía creer que el príncipe Cullen haya escogido a una mujer tan insignificante como ella para ese puesto...¿Qué sorpresas le deparará ese matrimonio? Avíso: Adaptación :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

—Y entonces, ¿conseguiste contratarla?

El príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen se paseó por la suite del hotel Hong Kong con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja. Esperaba con impaciencia apenas disimulada descubrir si su presa había mordido el anzuelo.

—Vino al palacio para la entrevista, tal y como acordamos, y me causó muy buena impresión —decía con aprobación Rosalie al otro lado del teléfono—. No sé cómo has sabido de ella, pero es una mujer muy dulce y será perfecta para los niños. Es ideal, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de si aceptaría el empleo.

—¿Por qué? —quería asegurarse de que Isabella Swan no tenía ningún conflicto de lealtades para con sus antiguos empleadores.

—Le preocupaba la impresión que podría causar a Renesmee y Anthony que ella se marchase en un par de años, sobre todo después de la muerte de Tanya.

—¿Un par de años? ¿Asume que se va a marchar?

—Pretende abrir su propia guardería cuando haya ahorrado dinero suficiente.

Vaya, seguía aferrada a sus sueños. No debía sorprenderle. Bella Swan era tan testaruda como él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Seguí tu consejo y le presenté a Tony y Nessie. Ella les gustó de inmediato y ellos la hechizaron por completo. Ya sabes lo tímida que es la pequeña Nessie: pues al final de la entrevista ya estaba sentada en el regazo de la señorita Swan. Nunca había visto nada igual —Rosalie se detuvo como para recapitular—. Sé que te sonará extraño, Edward, pero parecía como si ella fuese la madre que los niños habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo…

No tenía que decir algo que ambos sabían: la relación entre los niños y su verdadera madre nunca había llegado a ser significativa porque Tanya no se había ocupado de ellos.

—Me alegra oír eso.

«Es perfecto», pensó él.

—Sí, bueno. Le dije que si aceptaba un contrato por dos años la compensaríamos con un extra cuando acabase, como contribución a su futura empresa.

—¿Y eso la persuadió?

—Al principio no. Le preocupaban los niños, pero le expliqué que un contrato por dos años era un compromiso a largo plazo que no solíamos asumir con nuestro personal y que estaba recibiendo un trato especial.

Él no pensaba dejar que Bella Swan se marchase pasados dos años, ni nunca, pero Rosalie no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Genial. ¿Y aceptó?

—Sí.

—Estupendo, gracias, Rose.

—De nada, Edward.

—Dile a Emmett que lo veré cuando regrese a Isole dei Re.

—Puede que lo veas antes que yo —había algo en el tono de su cuñada que le preocupó.

—¿Estás bien, Rose?

—Sí, por supuesto. La señorita Swan acordó empezar de inmediato, tal y como sugeriste.

—Muy bien.

—Sí, pero voy a echar de menos tener a los niños conmigo.

Edward no había pensado en eso.

—Lo siento, Rose.

—No seas tonto. Disfruto de su compañía, pero es importante que tengan a alguien que se ocupe de ellos de forma constante. Si vivieses aquí en el palacio sería distinto, pero decidiste mudarte a otra isla y allí no puedo suplir la ausencia de su madre.

—Pues parece que Isabella Swan lo hará estupendamente.

—Al menos durante los próximos dos años.

Y por toda la vida, si las cosas funcionaban tal y como él las había planeado.

—Gracias otra vez, Rose.

Edward colgó el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Mejor de lo que pensaba, y eso que anticipar el resultado de un plan era algo que había aprendido a perfeccionar durante los años que llevaba dirigiendo Mining and Jewelers.

Al parecer, Bella y sus hijos se habían caído bien y, cosa también importante, ella seguía siendo igual de dulce que en la universidad. Era tal y como había esperado después de leer el informe que le había proporcionado la agencia, informe que afirmaba además que poseía otras cualidades que él recordaba de aquella época.

Según sus referencias, era eficiente, alegre y de trato agradable: cualidades que en su momento él no había sabido apreciar lo suficiente, ya que por entonces se fijaba tanto en el aspecto exterior, que fue incapaz de entender lo mucho que ella significaba para él… hasta que la hubo perdido.

No había sabido valorar lo bien que habían funcionado las cosas en su vida mientras Bella fue asistenta en su casa. Cuatro años de inestable matrimonio con Tanya lo habían curado de su autocomplacencia.

El primer año después de la muerte de su esposa, Edward se negó incluso a pensar en volver a casarse porque no sentía deseo alguno de repetir su primera incursión en la discordia matrimonial. Pero tampoco quería acabar como su padre y, en los últimos meses, había empezado a ansiar la armonía que compartían su hermano mayor y su cuñada Rosalie.

Cada vez que Edward se imaginaba disfrutando de esa armonía, sólo lograba verse con una mujer en concreto: Bella Swan. Podía escuchar su voz recordándole que desayunase antes de marcharse y el trabajo que se tomaba en hacerle la vida agradable.

Quería recuperar esa armonía, pero esa vez no pensaba cometer el error de dejarla escapar. Ella ya se había marchado una vez, alegando que sólo compartían una relación laboral y que ésta quedaba extinguida si él dejaba de ser su jefe. Él había aceptado aquella flagrante mentira por dos razones: la primera, porque sabía que le había hecho daño y, aunque no había sido ésa su intención, pensó que debía respetar su deseo.

La segunda fue que Tanya se había mostrado celosa de su relación con Bella y le había dejado claro que quería que rompiese cualquier vínculo con ella. Por entonces, aquellos celos infundados le habían halagado como prueba de amor por parte de Tanya… y todavía le dolía lo idiota que había sido al creérselos.

Tanya sólo había amado a una persona en su vida: a ella misma. Se había limitado a utilizarlo para obtener el tipo de vida que deseaba. Y nada más. Sólo quería casarse con un príncipe para convertirse en princesa.

Edward se preguntaba si Bella hubiese cambiado su actitud hacia él de haber sabido que pertenecía a la realeza. Le ocurría con todo el mundo, razón por la que en la universidad había decidido ocultarse bajo la identidad de Anthony Masen.

Deseaba que lo apreciasen por él mismo y demostrar que podía tener éxito sin el respaldo de su apellido, y al menos había logrado licenciarse por méritos propios, aunque en cuanto a relaciones personales, las cosas habían sido diferentes: a sus espaldas, Tanya había sabido todo el tiempo su verdadera identidad y Bella había abandonado a Anthony Masen sin demasiado esfuerzo.

¿Lo querría Bella igual que Tanya una vez supiese que él tenía sangre real? Admitió que aquello no le importaba. Ella era todo lo que él buscaba en una esposa, en una madre para sus hijos. Las razones por las que ella accediese a casarse con él no le afectaban porque no dejaría de ser ella misma: era la mujer ideal, la que haría su vida más apacible, la madre que sus hijos tanto necesitaban.

Pero no era tan estúpido.

No iba a basar un compromiso para toda la vida en los recuerdos que tenía de hacía seis años. Si la contrataba para cuidar de sus hijos podría observarla y asegurarse de que era tal y como recordaba antes de expresarle su deseo de casarse con ella. Además, quería asegurarse de que la pasión latente que había existido entre ambos no había desaparecido y seguía siendo tan intensa como aquel ardiente encuentro que albergaba en la memoria.

No era el tipo de hombre que se conforma con una esposa que no le atraiga en ese sentido. Se negaba a ser como su padre, que se consolaba fuera del matrimonio. Edward censuraba aquel comportamiento y, de hecho, su padre también: el rey nunca había vuelto a casarse después de un segundo matrimonio, tras la muerte de su primera esposa, que había acabado en divorcio.

Su padre lo llamaba «la maldición Cullen». Según el rey Carlisle, los Cullen estaban destinados a tener un único y verdadero amor. La madre de Emmett y Edward había sido el suyo. Tras su muerte, ninguna mujer le había interesado lo suficiente como para mantenerse fiel. Se había casado con la madre de Jasper unos meses después de la muerte de la reina únicamente porque la había dejado embarazada.

Luego el rey había tenido una aventura y la dulce Carmen había decidido regresar a Italia con el joven Jasper, y presentar una demanda de divorcio. Desde entonces, su padre había tenido numerosas amantes. A Edward no le importaba su supuesto destino. No deseaba amar como su padre para acabar viudo e intentando cubrir un vacío que nunca iba a volver a llenarse.

Sabía que era distinto a su padre. Un amor superficial era para él suficiente motivo de fidelidad. Así había sido con Tanya, porque aunque al casarse él había pensado que aquél era su verdadero amor y pronto había descubierto que no era así, se había mantenido fiel. Y así había sido a pesar de los problemas en su matrimonio y de haber descubierto que aquello no era amor, sino que se había dejado obnubilar por su belleza.

¿No le iba a resultar más fácil acaso serle fiel a una mujer a la que respetase incluso sin amarla?

—¿Volverá pronto papá?

Bella sonrió y arropó a Renesmee.

—Sí, cariño. Sólo faltan dos días.

—Le echo de menos.

—Lo sé —Bella le apartó los rizos de la cara, se inclinó y le besó la frente—. Buenas noches, Nessie.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Gracias, yo también me alegro.

Apagó la luz del cuarto y dejó una pequeña lamparita encendida para luego dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes volver a comprobar cómo estaba Anthony. Se había dormido… al fin, hecho un pequeño ovillo en una camita en forma de coche de carreras tan diminuta como la de su hermana.

Anthony tenía cinco años pero estaba muy crecido y pronto necesitaría una cama más grande. Bella se preguntó si aquello estaba dentro de sus obligaciones. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su jefe, empezando por las razones por las que todos los empleados de la casa se dirigían a ella buscando órdenes cuando se suponía que era la niñera y no el ama de llaves.

De hecho, había en la casa un ama de llaves, cocinera, dos sirvientas y un jardinero, pero todos le encomendaban las decisiones importantes y aquello le parecía muy raro.

Aquel trabajo era muy distinto a los dos últimos que había tenido, pero ahora servía a la realeza y, obviamente, ésta tenía un modo muy peculiar de tratar con el personal. Aunque le resultaba extraño, le gustaba la sensación de respeto que transmitían los demás empleados y la evidente importancia que el príncipe otorgaba a su papel como responsable del cuidado de los niños.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Anthony, deseando que su hermanita y él pasaran buena noche. Su padre no había llamado como acostumbraba y le había costado tranquilizarlos y meterlos en la cama. Aquellos niños la necesitaban incluso más que la familia que había dejado atrás.

No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que la madre de Tony y Nessie había fallecido siendo ambos muy pequeños, pero resultaba increíble lo mucho que le importaban.

Los quería, los quería de verdad.

Era quizá demasiado pronto para albergar tales sentimientos por niños que no eran hijos suyos, pero se sentía muy unida a ellos, y así fue desde el momento en que los conoció. Sólo llevaba diez días con ellos y ya le parecían toda una vida.

Había crecido en más de una casa de acogida, había tenido varios compañeros de piso en la universidad y luego había trabajado de niñera con dos familias diferentes, pero nunca había conectado con nadie tan rápidamente.

Excepto con Anthony Masen.

Su relación con él había terminado de forma dolorosa, y en esa ocasión iba a suceder lo mismo. Por lo que había podido detectar, Nessie y su hermano mayor echaban mucho de menos a su padre, que era adicto al trabajo. La necesitaban en muchos aspectos y ella se sentía incapaz de rechazarlos. Pero adicto al trabajo o no, el príncipe no debía ser tan malo teniendo dos hijos tan dulces y una cuñada tan cariñosa y atenta.

Tampoco descuidaba sus obligaciones. Llamaba todos los días por teléfono, a veces incluso dos veces al día. Bella pensó que debía de ser un buen padre a pesar de su preocupación por el trabajo.

Su antiguo jefe también era así. Al parecer se trataba de una característica propia de las personas con dinero. En los dos años que había estado trabajando en esa casa, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las grandes festividades que padres e hijos habían pasado en familia. Era un modo de vida que no envidiaba aunque estuviese plagado de lujos y espléndidos viajes.

No se había interesado por ningún hombre desde que se licenció en la universidad, pero si alguna vez se casaba, sería con alguien que supiese lo que era formar parte de una familia y no se limitase únicamente a mantenerla.

Quería algo auténtico, duradero y acogedor… la clase de familia con la que había soñado durante toda su infancia. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre un sofá. Tenía veintiséis años y empezaba a dudar si encontraría un hombre con quien compartir su vida, pero aquel pensamiento no le dolía tanto como enfrentarse a que, por esa misma razón, podría perder la oportunidad de tener hijos.

Asió el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor. Lo que era seguro era que no lo iba a encontrar en aquel entorno. Le gustaba la princesa Rosalie, pero su marido, el príncipe heredero, estaba siempre tan absorbido por su trabajo como su hermano menor. Bella dudaba que eso cambiara cuando la pareja tuviese descendencia y se preguntaba si aquélla era la razón por la que no la habían tenido ya.

Fue cambiando de canal hasta dar con una de sus películas favoritas: una romántica de los años cuarenta. Le gustaba tanto, que supo que se quedaría viéndola hasta tarde. El protagonista le recordaba al hombre que había hecho latir con fuerza su corazón.

Por desgracia, al igual que el hombre de la pantalla, Anthony Masen se había casado con otra. Una mujer hermosa, sofisticada y atractiva. La clase de mujer que atrae todas las miradas al entrar en una habitación. La clase de mujer que ella nunca sería.

Anthony la había contratado y alojado en su casa mientras estudiaban en la universidad. En muchos aspectos, por mucho que ella le hubiese dicho lo contrario al marcharse, era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Tony y Nessie tenían algo que le recordaba a Anthony y a los sentimientos que había despertado en ella.

Además, había vuelto a tener sueños… sueños eróticos en que volvía a tener la sensación de estar entre sus brazos como aquella fatídica noche de hacía seis años. Pero no entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra y eso le disgustaba.

Dispuesta a no pensar en el pasado ni en aquel sufrimiento, se concentró en la película. Pero, por una vez, su historia de amor favorita no consiguió mantener su atención, y pronto se vio inmersa en recuerdos que no había podido borrar por mucho que lo intentara…

Bella se alisó nerviosamente la falda. La carta decía que debía vestirse de forma informal para la entrevista, pero quería causar buena impresión, así que se recogió los rizos dorados en un moño, esperando parecer mayor de dieciocho años. Llevaba una falda de color trigo un tanto larga y una blusa blanca que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano el año anterior cuando trabajaba de camarera a tiempo parcial.

Limpió su único par de sandalias blancas, las que su madre de acogida le había regalado hacía dos veranos por cortarle el césped. Llevaba las uñas limpias y sin pintar, y no se puso maquillaje porque con los nervios se mordía el labio inferior y se comía el carmín.

Necesitaba el trabajo. El sueldo no era gran cosa, pero trabajar de interna le permitiría continuar sus estudios sin tener que buscarse otro puesto para cubrir gastos de alojamiento.

Llamó al timbre y se echó atrás bruscamente porque casi al instante la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre más joven de lo que ella esperaba. De hecho, no era mucho mayor que ella. Su físico era impresionante: pelo negro y rizado, rasgos marcados, ojos verdes y angelicales, altura considerable y cuerpo escultural.

—Debe haber… Creo que me he equivocado —apartó la vista de él y examinó las demás casas de la calle.

¿Se habría equivocado de número? Sacó el papel del bolso y comprobó la dirección: el número era el mismo que había junto a la puerta.

—¿Vienes por el puesto de asistenta? —preguntó él con una voz que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—Pues… sí.

La miró de arriba abajo, reflexivo.

—Esperaba que fueses más mayor.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú también esperabas ser más mayor? —preguntó él con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—Esperaba que usted fuese más mayor —se corrigió, sonrojándose.

Él se apartó y le indicó que pasara.

—Pues ha sido una sorpresa para los dos, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí.

—Me llamo Anthony Masen y tú debes de ser Isabella Swan.

—Bella. Encantada de conocerle, señor Masen.

—Llámame Anthony, por favor. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia como asistenta? —preguntó él mientras se sentaban a ambos lados de una mesa.

Bella recordó los años que pasó cuidando a su madre de acogida, que estaba enferma, y a los hijos de ésta, y asintió.

—Mucha.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta era más vaga de lo que ella hubiese querido, procedió a explicarle las tareas que había desempeñado en los últimos dos años.

Él se mostró extrañado.

—¿Te hacías cargo de la casa, los niños y tu madre de acogida a la vez que trabajabas a tiempo parcial?

—Se me da bien llevar varias cosas al mismo tiempo —dijo, esperando que aquello fuese un punto a su favor.

—Pero ahora que tienes dieciocho años, te has marchado de casa.

—Al cumplir dieciocho años quedé fuera de la tutela del estado. Helen no podía mantenerme y necesitaba que me fuese para acoger a otra persona.

Le dolía saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por su madre de acogida, a ésta no le había importado más que el ingreso que recibía del estado por acogerla. Pero no se lo comentó a Anthony, aunque sus ojos observadores y compasivos indicaron que lo había leído entre líneas.

—¿No te importa que el salario sea bajo?

—No. Para serte sincera, me vendría como caído del cielo, porque mi beca no cubre gastos.

—¿Vas a la universidad con una beca?

—Sí. Una beca académica —como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de contar con una beca deportiva con aquel cuerpo del montón. Sonrió regañándose a sí misma.

—Debes de ser muy inteligente. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Educación infantil.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Me gustaría montar una guardería.

—Pues entonces deberías tomar algunos cursos de dirección de empresas.

—Eso quiero.

Él asintió con aprobación y continuó con la entrevista. Sorprendentemente, tenían mucho en común. No les gustaba mucho ver la televisión, les gustaban los mismos escritores y compartían un sentido del humor muy parecido, lo cual resultaba muy agradable.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Anthony le comentó:

—Hay una última cosa que quería decirte antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿Sí?

Por primera vez en cuarenta y cinco minutos, perdió un poco la compostura.

—Creo que podríamos ser amigos.

Ella asintió vehementemente.

—Me gustas, Bella.

—Tú también me gustas —dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Entonces, él se puso serio.

—El puesto es de interna.

—Sí, lo sé, es perfecto para mí.

—Si te contrato, debes prometerme que nunca intentarás llevar más allá nuestra amistad. Por tu carta pidiendo el puesto, pensé que serías mayor… Creí que no tendría que sacar este tema, pero veo que debo hacerlo y no conviene pasarlo por alto. No salgo con mis empleados. Nunca.

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir. Le parecía muy joven como para adoptar esa actitud pero, por supuesto, Bella no esperaba que rompiese aquella regla con ella.

Al ver que no decía nada, la expresión de Anthony se tornó más adusta.

—Si despierto y te encuentro desnuda en mi cama, te despediré en el acto.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Sólo imaginarse haciendo algo tan descarado y tan absurdo fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se rió tanto, que acabó apoyándose en la pared negando con la cabeza, pero al ver que él fruncía el ceño, se obligó a recomponerse.

—Lo siento, no debía haberme reído.

—Hablaba en serio.

Le resultó extraño el modo en que a veces se volvía tan formal, teniendo en cuenta que era tan sólo un estudiante universitario.

—¿Es que te ha ocurrido alguna vez? —preguntó ella sin creérselo.

—Sí —contestó él secamente.

Vaya. Qué lata.

—Te juro sobre la tumba de mis padres que nunca me meteré en tu cama, ni desnuda ni vestida.

—¿No tienes padres?

—No.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también, pero gracias de todas formas.

—¿Nunca intentarás seducirme? —preguntó Anthony como si todavía dudase.

A ella le costó muchísimo contener la risa, pero lo consiguió.

—Cuando me conozcas mejor, verás lo ridícula que resulta esa idea, pero créeme si te digo que conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte en ese aspecto.

Pero Anthony seguía preocupado, así que ella suspiró.

—Mira, has dicho que pensabas que yo era bastante inteligente. Y lo soy. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que pertenecemos a mundos distintos. No sé qué sitio es ése del que vienes en que las mujeres se mueren por acostarse contigo, pero a mí me educaron para mantenerme alejada de las camas de los hombres hasta estar casada y ésa es exactamente mi intención. Aunque fueses la reencarnación de Elvis Presley, no me metería en tu cama para pedirte que me hicieses el amor. ¿Queda claro?

—¿Elvis Presley?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No importa con quien yo fantasee… simplemente deja de preocuparte.

De repente, Anthony sonrió y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida y no tener que apoyarse en la pared.

—Estás contratada.

Ola ke asen?

…Navegando en internet encontré esta bonita historia y quise compartirla con vosotras..¿Qué os parece?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	2. Chapter 2

Bella se mudó una semana después. El trabajo era fácil. Anthony no era un dejado y, aunque obviamente estaba acostumbrado al dinero, no necesitaba comidas refinadas. Ella contaba con tiempo de sobra para continuar con sus estudios y llevar a cabo su trabajo. Además, él la hacía sentir como si estuviese en su casa.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cumplir satisfactoriamente con sus obligaciones para hacerse con el gobierno de la casa. Era algo muy parecido a cuando Bella estaba en una casa de acogida, donde pensaba que si trabajaba bien y se hacía indispensable siempre tendría un hogar.

De hecho, la mayoría de las veces le había funcionado. Lo único que rompía aquella armonía pactada era el hecho de que Bella se sentía total y absolutamente enamorada de él y que Anthony le había dejado claro que con ella sólo quería mantener una relación de amistad.

Sus amigas eran mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas que la hacían sentirse mediocre. Todas ponían de relieve una verdad que ella no podía negar: aunque no trabajase para él, Anthony Masen nunca la iba a mirar como algo más que una amiga.

Entonces, a mitad de su segundo año en la universidad, él rompió con su última novia y en lugar de empezar a salir con otra belleza, buscó la compañía de Bella… para salir a cenar, ir al cine, a un evento deportivo o incluso a alguna fiesta.

Los sentimientos que afloraron en ella durante aquel mes seguían intactos a pesar de haber pasado seis años intentando olvidarlos. Fue una mezcla de cielo e infierno. Adoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos y su corazoncito disfrutó al ver que copaba toda su atención. Pero nunca olvidó que le había advertido que la despediría en el momento que intentase obtener de él algo más que amistad. Y no era que tuviese intención de hacerlo, no era tan idiota como para pensar que aquel cambio en su relación significase algo especial con respecto a ella.

Una noche, sin embargo, todo eso cambió. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá del cuarto de estar estudiando cuando él llegó a casa.

Con sus vaqueros oscuros y un jersey de Ralph Lauren sobre una camiseta azul oscuro, le hizo sentir cosas que desterraron las ideas virginales que albergaba en su cabeza.

Esperó que aquel deseo no asomase a su rostro.

—Hola. ¿Vas a cenar en casa?

Él dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa que había junto a la puerta.

—He pensado que podíamos salir a cenar fuera.

—Ojalá pudiese —dijo ella con sinceridad—, pero tengo que estudiar.

Le señaló los libros y apuntes que tenía alrededor en el sofá.

—Exámenes parciales.

—Trabajas demasiado. Necesitas salir.

—No, de verdad —en aquel momento la vida era para ella mucho más fácil de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo—. Lo que pasa es que tú estás muy mimado.

—Y tú eres quien me mima —se acercó a ella, inundándola con su olor —. Deja que sea yo quien lo haga ahora y te saque a cenar.

—De verdad que no puedo, Anthony. Tengo tres exámenes mañana.

Él sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—No tendrías tantos exámenes si no te apuntaras a tantas clases extra.

—Tengo el máximo que me permite la beca. Quiero acabar pronto, así empezaré antes a trabajar.

—Si me dejases pagar tus gastos hasta que te licencies, no tendrías que preocuparte tanto.

—De ninguna manera. Ya haces bastante por mí. A veces, demasiado.

—Eres terca como una mula y yo no hago por ti nada que no te hayas ganado.

—Bueno, el año que viene no estarás aquí, así que ya no podrás alegar que merezco que me mantengas.

—¿No podrías considerarlo como otra beca?

Ella no era la única terca.

—No.

—¿Qué harás el año que viene?

—Buscaré un trabajo o dos y un apartamento. Creo que una de las chicas de mis clases de Economía quiere compartir piso conmigo.

Odiaba hablar del año siguiente, porque Anthony ya no iba a estar allí. Le dolía saber que al fin y al cabo él saldría de su vida tan fácilmente como había entrado, mientras que ella siempre lo echaría de menos.

—No hay razón para que no te quedes aquí.

—Sí la hay. Ésta no es mi casa.

—Es mía y necesito una asistenta.

—No la necesitas. Quieres que sea tu obra de caridad y no lo voy a aceptar. Por favor, no insistas más —no le gustaba discutir con él ni pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo jamás.

Anthony sonrió, cambiando su expresión de hombre dominante y preocupado a la de confidente.

—Soy muy bueno a la hora de salirme con la mía.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Llevo bastante tiempo conviviendo contigo.

Anthony le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo arrojó al fondo del sofá. Luego la asió por las muñecas haciendo que se levantara.

—Entonces deberías aceptar que, si quiero sacarte a cenar esta noche, lo más probable es que lo consiga.

Ella aterrizó con un ruido sordo contra su cuerpo y lanzó un grito ahogado antes de apartarse a duras penas tanto como le permitía su abrazo. Intentó que la soltara, pero aunque él no le hacía el más mínimo daño, no lo consiguió.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—Tienes que comer. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte eso?

—Estaré fuera demasiado tiempo. Nunca quieres comer en cualquier sitio.

—Entonces, quizá haya una película que me apetezca ver… tienes que hacer un descanso, eso seguro.

—¿Por qué no le pides a una de tus amigas que te acompañe al cine?

—Eso hago, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

—Yo soy tu asistenta.

—Y también mi amiga.

Puede… pero de algún modo no se imaginaba hablando por teléfono con él o enviándose felicitaciones de Navidad después de que él se licenciara y se fuese. Y eso fue lo que la decidió. Contaba con un tiempo limitado en la vida de Anthony Masen y tenía que aprovecharlo.

—De acuerdo. Estudiaré cuando volvamos a casa. Pero, por favor, que sea la primera sesión.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, pequeña Bella —dijo, sellando su promesa con un beso.

En los labios.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Usando la lógica, Bella pensó que aquel saludo era normal en él, incluso aunque ella hubiese evitado siempre cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ambos.

Pero su cuerpo pensó de otro modo y sus labios, que sólo habían besado a otro chico antes que a él, se ablandaron enseguida y se abrieron en una invitación vieja como el mundo e igualmente inequívoca. Como depredador natural que era, Anthony accedió rápidamente a besarla con mayor intensidad y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, recorriéndolos.

Ella había soñado con algo así, pero ningún sueño se podía comparar con el sabor de su boca. Sus labios y su lengua la recorrían, haciéndola gemir de placer. Entonces, él emitió un sonido salvaje que le causó escalofríos y, agarrándole las caderas, la atrajo con fuerza. Bella lo agarró tan fuerte por el jersey que casi se lo destrozó.

Enseguida, él la rodeó con sus brazos y posó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda para acercarla más y forzar un contacto con la parte baja de su cuerpo. Ella sintió la rigidez de su sexo, pero no era muy consciente de lo que aquello significaba: estaba demasiado ocupada siendo devorada por un besador experto.

Y disfrutando de ello.

Aún le quedaba un resto de cordura, y la voz de la razón le preguntó qué creía que estaba haciendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta porque una voz mucho más fuerte, la del amor no correspondido, le decía que nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquélla. Necesitaba disfrutar de él tanto como pudiese.

Entonces, Anthony le hizo algo en la espalda y a ella se le doblaron las rodillas.

Bella empezó a caer hacia atrás seguida de él. Aterrizó con una cadera en el sofá y otra en el aire, así que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella arriba y él debajo, sin despegar los labios uno del otro. Con un gruñido, Anthony rodó y se colocó sobre ella, posando su erección entre sus piernas. Bella se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo algo en sus terminaciones nerviosas que la hacía temblar y apartar la cabeza.

Aquello era demasiado.

Apretó los labios para evitar que le se escapase un pequeño gemido, pero no lo consiguió.

Él la miró de tal modo que ella no reconoció los rasgos de su rostro.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Has gemido.

Ella lo miró sin hablar y separó las piernas un poco en un gesto involuntario que inmediatamente intentó corregir. Pero no pudo: él se había aposentado firmemente entre ambas y, si volvía a juntarlas, sólo iba a conseguir apretarlo más contra ella.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos, pensando que él se enfadaría. Había prometido que nunca haría algo así, pero fue como si su cabeza hubiese perdido el control de su cuerpo y éste hubiese decidido por sí mismo. Había seguido a su corazón y aquello no le había permitido controlarse.

—Abre los ojos, Bella —le pidió él en un tono que pocos podían haber desobedecido—. Mírame.

Ella se decidió enfrentarse a su enfado y abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento —consiguió decir.

Lejos de estar enfadado, encontró una amabilidad en sus ojos totalmente nueva para ella.

—¿Por qué?

Le miró los labios antes de volver a sus ojos.

—Por besarte.

—He sido yo el que te ha besado.

Pero ella había pedido más, ella había separado los labios. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de confesar con palabras su culpabilidad.

—Me deseas — Anthony parecía sorprendido, pero ella seguía sin encontrar en él signo de enfado porque hubiese roto el acuerdo entre ambos—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella apartó la cabeza porque su orgullo le impedía responderle. Él le giró la barbilla hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Yo también te deseo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, asombrada—. Eso no es posible.

Tom se echo a reír y se frotó contra Bella, haciéndole sentir algo más que sus caderas.

—Yo diría que es muy posible.

Al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba aquella insinuación, Bella se puso totalmente roja.

Él volvió a reírse e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Esa vez, fue él quien demandó entrar en su boca con la lengua. Aquel beso hizo que ella perdiera la noción de realidad.

Sólo podía sentir. Cada roce era nuevo para ella, cada caricia era un paso hacia un mundo desconocido y asombroso. Un mundo gobernado por la pasión y el deseo.

Anthony trazó las líneas de su cara y su cuello con la punta de los dedos, pero al llegar al pecho sus caricias se tornaron más insistentes. Posó las manos posesivamente sobre la curva de sus senos y a través de la franela gastada de su blusa. Fue un gesto tan íntimo, que ella se estremeció mientras él aprobaba con un gruñido que no llevase sujetador.

Empezó a masajearlos con tal suavidad que ella empezó a sentir dolor en su zona más íntima. Necesitaba tocarlo también, quería sentir su piel sin barreras entre ambos. Le sacó la camiseta de los vaqueros y deslizó las manos sobre su piel: emanaba tal calidez, que las yemas de sus dedos ardieron deliciosamente.

Y el vello de su pecho era suave como la seda. Tocó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, explorando su cuerpo con ávida inocencia. Al encontrar sus pezones, se detuvo y los acarició en círculos con los pulgares encantada con la forma apasionada en que él respondía a sus caricias.

Casi no se daba cuenta de que él le estaba desabotonando la blusa. Fue consciente cuando él tocó su piel desnuda. Aquella sensación captó toda su atención y sus pezones se endurecieron casi de forma dolorosa. Él la besó en la mandíbula y empezó a descender por el cuello.

—Eres muy suave, Bella.

Como toda respuesta, ella se limitó a gemir al sentir que la boca de Anthony encontraba su pecho, y a gritar cuando él empezó a succionarle el pezón. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados, golpeando la alfombra. Movía la cabeza lanzando sonidos que apenas resultaban reconocibles para ella misma.

Y entonces, palabras que ella no había pensado pronunciar empezaron a caer en cascada de sus labios.

—¡Vaya! Sabía que sería maravilloso, pero esto supera cualquier cosa. Me siento muy sensible, como si todo mi cuerpo zumbase por una picadura de abeja.

Después de apartar la boca de su pezón, él empezó a reír.

—Con mucho gusto picaría tus pétalos y absorbería tu néctar con la lengua.

Lo erótico de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse y gemir. Anthony sonrió y continuó succionando y ella intentó arquear el cuerpo, pero el peso de él se lo impidió.

—Anthony… esto es tan maravilloso… me siento tan bien… —sus palabras dieron paso a un gemido largo y lento que ni siquiera intentó reprimir.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero él se había quitado la camiseta y el jersey y ella podía sentir su piel. Todo le resultaba asombroso, experimentaba sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ella… como una tensión que se enroscaba en su interior, que no sabía controlar y que iba creciendo cada vez más. Entonces, él le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo la mano en su interior.

Metió los dedos por debajo de sus braguitas y tocó su Monte de Venus; luego los deslizó entre sus labios hinchados para acariciar la suavidad de su sexo. Algo se desató dentro de ella. Fue como si un cohete explotara en su interior haciéndola gritar y doblegarse con un placer insoportable.

—Así es, _cara. _Déjame sentir tu placer.

Ella lo miró, agitándose aún por sus caricias. Se distrajo pensando en quién sería Cara y en ese momento él deslizó un dedo en su interior mientras le presionaba el clítoris con el talón de la mano, prolongando el placer.

Intentó introducir más el dedo, pero ella sintió una punzada de dolor al tiempo que él exclamaba:

—¡Bella! —su voz denotaba asombro e incredulidad—. ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó retirando el dedo, pero dejando la mano sobre su sexo.

—Sí.

Un brillo extraño asomó a sus ojos. Empezó a susurrarle cosas en un idioma que ella no entendía y a besarle la cara y el cuello. Inundada de sensaciones, ella no se percató de lo que ocurría hasta que él empezó a quitarle los pantalones.

—¿ Anthony?

—¿Sí, _cara?_

El nombre de esa otra mujer la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó estúpidamente.

Él emitió una risa ronca y forzada.

—Hacerte el amor.

Pero aquello no era amor, sino sexo, y ella no sabía si iba a poder pasar por ahí.

—Soy virgen.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero decir que no tomo la píldora ni nada de eso.

Llevaba los pantalones por las rodillas y él siguió bajándoselos hasta los tobillos.

—Tengo preservativos.

—Pero… —bajó la mano para protegerse a pesar de llevar aún las braguitas—. Espera, Anthony, por favor.

Él se detuvo y la miró con tal intensidad que la atemorizó.

—¿No quieres llegar hasta el final?

—Me has llamado Cara.

Un incómodo brillo de indignación asomó al azul de los ojos de Anthony, lo que confirmó a Bella que era la sustituta de otra mujer.

—Pues… sí. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

—¡No! —la idea de oírle hablar de otra mujer a la que él había querido estando prácticamente desnuda debajo de él le resultaba repugnante—. Por supuesto que no.

Él parecía confundido.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

¿Realmente era tan burro?

—No quiero hacer el amor contigo mientras piensas en una de tus novias.

—Nunca haría algo así —dijo él, tensándose.

Ella deseó creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero, ¿qué había estado haciendo si no?

Movida por el miedo a hacer de segundo plato y a lo que le supondría físicamente hacer el amor, Bella afirmó con sinceridad:

—No estoy preparada.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Dijiste que me despedirías si intentaba seducirte. ¿Qué pasaría si hiciésemos el amor? —preguntó.

El rostro de Anthony se tornó serio y sus ojos brillaron desilusionados.

—Sin duda, arruinaríamos una buena amistad —dijo con cierto cinismo.

A pesar de sus protestas, aquello no era lo que habría querido escuchar. Se sintió dolida.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sería estúpido hacer el amor. No puedo permitirme perder mi trabajo por una noche de lujuria.

Odiaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, por mucha verdad que hubiese en ellas.

Anthony se apartó de ella, totalmente inexpresivo.

—No te empujaré a hacer algo que crees que te va a causar algún daño —le dijo fríamente.

—Lo sé.

Él se sentó en silencio en el sofá. Ella no podía verle la cara porque había bajado la cabeza mientras respiraba con fuerza. Al disiparse la pasión que la había inundado, Bella se sintió avergonzada y se vistió rápidamente. Se puso en pie, violenta y sin saber bien qué decir.

Pasados unos segundos, hasta la respiración de Anthony quedó controlada. Cuando la miró, ella no pudo adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Se limitó a quedarse allí sentado con las manos entre las piernas.

— Anthony, yo…

—Si te encuentro desnuda en mi cama, no te despediré —eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación sin más.

Un segundo más tarde, se cerró la puerta principal y ella se quedó sola en una casa en la que parecía resonar todo lo que no se había dicho. ¿La había deseado sinceramente?

¿Quién era Cara?

Ella ocupó su puesto en el sofá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Acaba de evitar un gran error o acababa de cometer el más grande de su vida? Aquellas preguntas y las palabras de Anthony resonaron en la cabeza de Bella a lo largo de toda la semana siguiente.

Eran lo primero que se asomaba a su mente cuando se despertaba por la mañana y la perseguían durante todo el día, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño por las noches. Cuando lograba quedarse dormida, soñaba con él y con el placer que le había proporcionado.

Se despertaba con un dolor entre las piernas, deseándolo, y su deseo alcanzaba cotas insoportables. Existían dos razones que le impedían meterse en su cama: acordarse de que la había llamado por otro nombre y el hecho de que rara vez estaba en casa. Para ser sincera con ella misma, tenía que admitir que, de estar él allí con mayor frecuencia, la primera razón seguramente no habría importado.

Que ella supiera, él no había salido con ninguna Cara, pero el verano anterior ella se había quedado al cuidado de la casa y él se había marchado. Podía haber salido con alguien durante las vacaciones. ¿Se habría enamorado de Cara y ella lo había dejado?

Eso explicaría por qué no se había centrado tanto en sus relaciones con las mujeres durante aquel año, por qué sólo había tenido una novia y había decidido romper con ella en cuanto la cosa se había puesto seria. Bella odiaba pensar en ser la sustituta de otra mujer. Sin embargo, la tentación de atraer su afecto a través de la pasión se hacía cada día más irresistible, sobre todo porque Anthony estaba cada vez más distante y pasaba menos tiempo con ella. Anthony la deseaba y prácticamente la había invitado a meterse en su cama. No lograba borrar de su mente aquellas dos afirmaciones. Finalmente, el miedo a perder lo que tenía con él acabó por decidirla.

Eran más de las once y Anthony no estaba en casa. Había llamado para decirle que no se molestase en preparar la cena, que tenía un seminario. Un viernes por la noche. La estaba evitando y ella no podía soportarlo más. Se puso el camisón, no atreviéndose a meterse desnuda en su cama, y apagó todas las luces de la casa menos la del vestíbulo. Luego se metió en su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

La idea de que él la encontrase en su cama le parecía menos desalentadora que tener que darle explicaciones sobre sus deseos. Era inteligente y se lo imaginaría. Aun así, se metió bajo las sábanas con enorme cautela, sintiéndose como un ladrón o algo parecido. Él le había dicho que no iba a despedirla si la encontraba desnuda en su cama. Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras hundía la cara en la almohada, aspirando su olor. Aquella noche compartirían una intimidad que acabaría con el terrible vacío que sentía en su interior.

Estando tumbada allí esperándolo, la semana de noches de insomnio pudo con ella y empezaron a pesarle los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era haber mirado el despertador para comprobar que era más de medianoche.

La despertaron unos susurros al otro lado de la cama. El colchón se hundió al tiempo que se encendía una lamparilla y ella ahogó un grito al ver lo que la luz revelaba.

Anthony apoyaba la mano sobre el hombro de una mujer. Una morena espectacular de ojos marrón oscuro con la blusa desabrochada, que mostraba unas curvas perfectas y cubiertas de negro encaje.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Anthony, asombrado.

—Dormir —espetó ella.

Fue incapaz de encontrar una explicación a su presencia allí y su corazón se rompió en pedazos mientras la morena la miraba como si fuese un bicho inmundo al que había pisado sin querer.

Entonces Anthony lo entendió todo y le dirigió una mirada de contrariedad que le dolió tanto como la mirada desdeñosa de su nueva novia.

—Bella, yo… —por primera vez en dieciocho meses vio cómo Anthony se quedaba sin palabras. Pero su novia sí que tenía.

—¿Qué hace la asistenta durmiendo en tu cama? —le preguntó a Anthony, desconfiada.

—Olvidé decirle que iba a venir esta noche. Hoy tocaba lavar la ropa de casa y seguramente no había sábanas en su cama —como excusa improvisada resultaba impecable.

La mujer frunció la boca con disgusto.

—Pues en ese caso, debía haberse acostado en el sofá.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Bella. Miró a Tom con ojos acusadores—. Fue un error acostarme aquí.

—No era el momento oportuno —respondió él, haciendo hincapié en lo que significaban sus palabras.

—Sino el más inoportuno —añadió la morena—. Sin embargo, el problema se puede solventar, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto —Bella saltó de la cama, alegrándose de llevar puesto el camisón.

Negándose a justificarse e incapaz de decir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Corrió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta de golpe y echó la llave. Entonces cayó al suelo y se rindió al dolor que brotaba dentro de ella.

Había sido una estúpida al pensar que él la deseaba. Pensaba que la había estado evitando porque no podía asumir su negativa, cuando la verdad era que había encontrado a otra y había estado saliendo con ella. Pero Anthony no se había molestado en decirle que había conocido a alguien seguramente porque en su cabeza no se trataba de alguien «más», sino sencillamente de «alguien».

Lo que él le había dicho no había sido más que para tranquilizarla en su trabajo tras el embarazoso episodio de la semana anterior, no para invitarla. De no ser así, no hubiese salido con otra justo después.

Todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Nada más.

Pero él no debía haber dicho eso si no era cierto.

No era justo.

Bella sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se tragó la bilis. En lugar de eso, y por primera vez en muchos años, derramó lágrimas en silencio.

En aquel momento, odiaba a Anthony Masen tanto como lo amaba.

Maldito Anthony Masen, Edward Cullen o como se llame... a mi me hace algo así y lo castro :D :D :D

Algún review¿?

Gabylor


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó con un enorme vacío en su interior. Su relación con Anthony había cambiado irrevocablemente y sabía sin duda alguna que sus sentimientos por él nunca serían correspondidos.

Para hombres como Anthony Masen siempre habría otra mujer hermosa esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que buscar un nuevo compañero de piso… y otro trabajo. Se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la cocina para no despertar a los otros ocupantes de la casa. Por desgracia, Anthony estaba plantado junto a la cafetera esperando que acabase de hacerse el café.

La miró cauteloso.

—Buenos días.

—¿Buenos? —preguntó ella sin inflexión alguna en sus palabras.

Supuso que para él lo eran, dado que habría puesto fin a su ayuno sexual la noche anterior.

—Siento lo de anoche.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, fue todo muy inoportuno.

—Es una forma de describirlo.

—No era mi intención que pasaras esa vergüenza.

¿Y creía que eso era todo? ¿Qué había pasado vergüenza?

¡Ojalá!

Le había roto el corazón y jamás lograría recomponerlo.

—Tanya no sabe que te metiste en mi cama para acostarte conmigo.

Se creyó la excusa que le di.

—Fue una salida muy inteligente. ¿Será una cuestión de práctica? — preguntó ella con desacostumbrado cinismo.

¿De veras pensaba que iba a sentirse mejor sabiendo que la otra la consideraba tan ínfima competencia que se había tragado la mentira?

—No te pongas sarcástica, por favor. No te pega y te he dicho que lo siento.

—¿Y se supone que eso lo arregla todo?

—Sí —contestó él con arrogancia—. No mantenemos ninguna relación y no he roto ninguna promesa, así que hay razón por la que debas estar enfadada.

—No. No manteníamos… no mantenemos ninguna relación, pero dijiste que no me despedirías si me metía en tu cama.

Anthony pareció comprender la razón por la que Bella estaba molesta.

—Y no lo haría —contestó, como si mereciese una medalla—, sólo fue un malentendido.

Ella negó con la cabeza al ver que la malinterpretaba.

—Empezaré a buscar otro trabajo.

—No puedes.

—Sí puedo.

—No por esta causa. No hay razón alguna por la que debas hacerlo. Fue un error que será mejor que olvidemos.

—Hay muchísimas razones. No puedo olvidarlo. Lo siento.

—¿Has pensado que no te resultará fácil encontrar otro puesto?

—Sí.

—Al menos, quédate hasta que encuentres algo.

—Muy bien.

Acabó quedándose hasta el final del semestre, porque le resultó imposible encontrar otro trabajo que se ajustase a lo apretado de su horario de clases, pero todo cambió entre los dos. Ella siguió cuidando de la casa, pero pasaba más tiempo en el campus, en la biblioteca o con los pocos amigos que había hecho.

Preparaba casi todas las comidas con antelación y le dejaba instrucciones de cómo calentarla. Si él invitaba a Tanya a cenar, Bella preparaba comida de más sin la menor queja, pero nunca volvió a sentarse con él a la mesa, ni siquiera para desayunar.

Cuando él se prometió en matrimonio, a Bella no le sorprendió porque se había mentalizado para ello, pero aquello no amortiguó el duro golpe. Él la invitó a la boda, pero ella alegó que no compartían ese tipo de relación y que no pensaba volver a verle cuando acabase el curso. Era su jefe, no su amigo, y al acabar el curso, ni siquiera lo segundo.

Por una vez, él no insistió.

Bella encontró trabajo y casa nuevos al final del semestre y se marchó una semana antes que él. No se molestó en dejar su nueva dirección ni preguntarle a Anthony dónde pensaba vivir después de licenciarse, pero aunque no podía soportar la idea de verlo casado con otra mujer, deseó que fuese feliz.

Desde que acudió a escondidas a su ceremonia de graduación, nunca más volvió a ver a Anthony Masen.

Y tampoco fue capaz de olvidarlo.

Bella sólo llevaba dormida cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando sintió cómo unos cuerpecitos trepaban a ambos lados de su cama.

—¿Tony?

—Nessie tiene miedo, quiere dormir contigo.

—¿Y tú?

Tony asintió en la penumbra de la habitación:

—He tenido una pesadilla.

—Echo de menos a papá —dijo Nessie por detrás de Bella.

Entre la película y sus recuerdos, Bella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir. Se limitó a apretarlos contra ella y enseguida volvió a quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, dos horas más tarde, tras sentir por tercera vez cómo un codo diminuto y puntiagudo se clavaba en alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo, se levantó con cuidado en busca de otro sitio donde dormir.

Atravesó el pasillo adormilada hasta la habitación del padre de los niños. Arrojó al suelo los almohadones que había sobre la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas. El olor de la almohada le resultaba familiar, pero estaba tan cansada que no se molestó en intentar averiguar el porqué.

Edward entró cautelosamente en la casa forzando la mente para recordar el código de la alarma. Había trabajado sin tregua durante los últimos cinco días para acabar cosas pendientes y poder irse a casa. Echaba de menos a los niños y estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a Bella, por averiguar si seguía siendo tal y como él la recordaba.

Llevaba treinta y seis horas sin dormir, a excepción de una cabezadita en el avión entre horas de arduo trabajo, y había tomado unas pastillas para el mareo que solía usar cuando estaba muy cansado, pero luego se había olvidado de que las había tomado y había bebido un vino con la cena y un whisky una hora después.

No se había emborrachado en treinta años, pero en aquel momento pensó que se encontraba muy cerca de la embriaguez. A pesar de ello, subió por las escaleras con un sentimiento de expectación y alivio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Bella sabría que estaba trabajando para él. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero dado que estaba tan unida a los niños, no creía que se marchara. Soltó el maletín y la bolsa de viaje en la habitación contigua a la suya y encendió una pequeña luz que le cegó la vista. Nunca volvería a tomar pastillas contra el mareo.

Mientras se aflojaba la corbata, sus ojos se posaron en la pila de almohadones que había en el suelo. El aturdimiento le impidió averiguar por qué estaban allí. Extrañado ante aquel misterio, se quitó la chaqueta y echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación. Al acercarse a la cama, se detuvo.

Había alguien allí.

¿Quién se habría atrevido a meterse en su cama? Se acercó aún más para mirar de cerca. Tuvo que apartar una cortina de pelo rubio y rizado para descubrir los rasgos de aquella mujer y lo hizo con cuidado para no despertarla.

Bella.

¿Qué hacía ella en su cama?

Los recuerdos de otra cama y otro tiempo se apoderaron de él. Se habían besado apasionadamente y habían estado muy cerca de hacer el amor, pero ella era virgen y le entraron dudas en el último momento. Por aquel entonces la deseó terriblemente, pero ella escogió su trabajo antes que a él.

Herido en su ego, había pasado la siguiente semana evitándola e intentando volver a tener el control sobre su libido. Aquello había sido un error y, una vez en frío, se sintió agradecido al ver que ella se había negado a llegar hasta el final. Bella no era su tipo, le gustaban las mujeres hermosas con gustos sofisticados y una visión de las cosas parecida a la suya, pero el tiempo le había demostrado que ese tipo de mujeres acaban teniendo un coste que no estaba dispuesto a volver a pagar.

Quería la sencillez y amabilidad que la mujer que estaba en su cama había logrado aportar a su vida. Una noche, hacía seis años, Bella se había metido en su cama respondiendo a una invitación, pero él había llegado con Tanya, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad con ella.

Ahora volvía a estar en su lecho. Una segunda e inesperada oportunidad para rectificar los errores del pasado.

No.

Alto.

Se suponía que antes iba a averiguar si seguía siendo la misma. ¿Pero qué mejor modo de hacerlo que compartiendo la cama con ella? Aquello era importante, fundamental. Y ya sabía por Rosalie que se llevaba muy bien con los niños. Sopesando todo aquello, acabó de desvestirse, pero al final fue el cansancio lo que le decidió: estaba demasiado exhausto como para buscarse otro sitio donde dormir. Ella había decidido utilizar su cama, así que bien podía compartirla.

Desnudo, se deslizó entre las sábanas. Nunca llevaba pijama y no iba a empezar aquella noche, pero a pesar del cansancio no se durmió enseguida, sino que se giró para mirar el rostro de Bella. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, en posición perfecta para un beso.

¿Le importaría que le diese un beso de buenas noches?

Edward se aproximó y su cuerpo fatigado reaccionó con fuerza a la dulce fragancia femenina que emanaba de aquel cuerpo. En el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla, el deseo se apoderó de él.

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un casto beso. Entonces Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró como si fuese una aparición.

—¿Anthony?

—Sí, pequeña Bella —al día siguiente habría tiempo de explicarle quién era en realidad.

Ella volvió a relajarse, como si su presencia no la incomodara en absoluto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Eso ha sido muy agradable —susurró.

Así que volvió a besarla, y esa vez ella reaccionó respondiendo con generosidad, abriendo más los labios para permitirle introducirse entre ellos. Él la besó con la lengua, saboreando la boca que le había perseguido en sueños durante tanto tiempo. Bella gimió suavemente y empezó a explorarlo con las manos igual que lo había hecho aquella noche de hacía seis años mientras él la besaba apasionadamente. Su sabor y su tacto eran perfectos y la deseó como nunca había deseado antes a ninguna otra mujer.

Pero a pesar de sentirse confundido por el cansancio y la combinación de medicamentos y alcohol, Edward supo que aquello no estaba bien. Recurriendo a sus últimos vestigios de cordura y autocontrol, apartó los labios. Bella emitió un sonido de protesta y empezó a besarle la mandíbula buscando volver a su boca. Empezó a bajar la mano por su estómago hasta acariciar el vello sobre su sexo y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó de deseo.

—Bella, _cara… _¿sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero curvaba los labios en una sensual sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Te estoy besando.

Y volvió a hacerlo, esta vez en su boca y con certera precisión. Él se obligó a volver a romper el contacto.

—¿Quién soy yo, _cara?_

— Anthony —frunció el ceño—. No me llames Cara. No me gusta. —Bella abrió un poco los ojos y él pudo ver el gris de sus iris—. Bésame otra vez, Anthony. Me gusta cuando me besas… y me haces cosas.

Era una pícara. Aunque hablaba como una descarada, su aire inocente lo hechizaba. Sus caricias no eran las de una mujer experta. Aquel pensamiento excitó a Edward más que si le hubiese rodeado el sexo con las manos y lo hubiese llevado hasta el clímax.

—¿Tienes protección? —se obligó a preguntar, sin estar seguro de si podría parar en caso de que ella dijese que no.

—Contigo siempre. Sólo contigo —susurró ella besándolo de nuevo y jugando con su lengua.

Edward se sintió inundado de satisfacción. Como él, ella recordaba lo bueno que había sido y volvía a desearlo. Pero esa vez no era una virgen asustada y él no sentía remordimiento alguno ante aquella perspectiva. Bella recorrió el labio inferior de Edward con la punta de la lengua y él devoró su boca con un deseo no satisfecho durante demasiado tiempo. Entonces ella se puso tensa, como si no supiese qué hacer, pero pronto le devolvió el beso con una pasión que acabó con cualquier expectativa que él tuviese de que las cosas fuesen despacio.

La acarició por todas partes, excitándola y disfrutando de la suavidad de su cuerpo. Impaciente ante el obstáculo que constituía su pijama, se lo arrancó rápidamente y ella empezó a temblar cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron por primera vez.

Edward frotó su sexo rígido contra el vello rizado del de ella.

—Te deseo mucho, tesoro mío.

Ella jadeó en sus labios, pero de pronto su cuerpo se fue quedando inmóvil.

—Esto no es un sueño.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—Sí que lo es. Un sueño que ha tardado mucho en hacerse realidad.

—Pero…

Él volvió a besarla, pero Bella seguía rígida. ¿Iría a rechazarlo de nuevo? Empezó a acecharle el recuerdo de aquel deseo frustrado hacía seis años. No, no iba a hacerlo. Lo deseaba, había respondido de forma rápida e iba a poseerla.

Edward se apoyó sobre un brazo y le agarró un pecho. El pezón se endureció al instante y él lo acarició con la palma de la mano. Ella arqueó el cuerpo mientras él sonreía triunfante en su fuero interno. Se dispuso a excitarla con toda la destreza con que contaba, que era mucha más que la que tenía con veinticuatro años.

Tanya sólo hacía el amor con él cuando éste la seducía. Si había algo que Edward sabía a la hora de hacer el amor, era cómo despertar el deseo de una mujer.

Bella fue consciente de ello al ver que Edward le acariciaba el pecho de tal modo que desataba el deseo apasionado que había encerrado en su interior durante seis años. No entendía qué hacía él en su cama, de dónde venía ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero nada de aquello importaba en ese momento.

Aquél era el hombre al que amaba y la estaba acariciando del modo en que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Resultaba irreal, pero ella sabía que era real. No importaba si tenía o no sentido, estaba ocurriendo y ella se alegraba de que fuese así. Todos los recuerdos que había estado invocando antes la habían dejado indefensa y emocionalmente deshecha.

Sólo aquel hombre podía llenar ese vacío.

Y por alguna razón, parecía querer hacerlo. Se lo decía con cada caricia, despertando deseos que había negado durante mucho tiempo, demostrándole que él sentía lo mismo. No entendía cómo era posible: se había casado con Tanya.

Se había casado con Tanya, se repitió.

Bella apartó la boca, retorciéndose esta vez para liberarse.

—No. No podemos hacerlo. Estás casado.

Él gimió.

—Sí, muévete así. Me gusta mucho.

—¡No! —le golpeó el hombro con el puño—. Estás casado.

—No, no lo estoy.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle qué había ocurrido, o cualquier otra cosa, volvió a cubrir su boca con un beso. Nadie se interponía entre ella y su sueño. La necesidad de ser amada, de pertenecer a alguien, era tan fuerte en Bella que le provocaba dolor.

No se había sentido así desde la muerte de sus padres. Necesitaba llenar un vacío, sólo por aquella vez y sólo con aquel hombre. Cuando él deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, ella no se resistió. Recordaba muy bien el placer que él era capaz de proporcionarle y separó las piernas para recibir sus caricias.

Edward emitió un sonido de aprobación contra sus labios al notar su humedad. Ella había soñado con aquel momento muchas veces, pero ya no se trataba de un sueño. Anthony Masen estaba en su cama y le estaba haciendo el amor con caricias mucho más intensas que las que ella guardaba en su memoria o conjuraba en sueños.

Hizo descender su boca hasta sus pechos y torturó sus pezones erectos hasta hacerla temblar por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no hacía nada… pero a él no parecía importarle. Estaba excitado y su entusiasmo la hacía sentir hermosa aun sabiendo que no lo era.

Se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, necesitando algo que no sabía nombrar.

—¿Me deseas, Bella? —dijo él, levantando la cabeza de su pecho.

—Sí, sí, te deseo tanto…

A él se le iluminó la cara y le separó las piernas en gesto intencionado e inequívoco. Ella no se resistió. No quería. Muy pronto, él estaría dentro de ella y ambos serían uno. Nunca volvería a estar sola. Se detuvo sobre ella para tomar aliento y después la penetró en una única y rápida embestida.

Ella gritó de dolor, intentando apartarlo de forma instintiva.

—¡Sí! —gritó él embistiendo de nuevo, agarrándola con fuerza por las caderas.

Una vez más, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó tan descontroladamente como se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Bella empezó sentir en su sexo pequeñas punzadas de placer que no compensaban el dolor y notó cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por sus sienes mientras le devolvía el beso.

Al menos, aquella parte le gustaba.

Edward se agitó sobre ella mientras un gemido salía de su garganta y estallaba contra la boca de Bella. Su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido y luego se relajó, cayendo sobre ella.

Bella dejó de sentir dolor, pero una sensación de insatisfacción la corroyó por dentro. Era horrible, como si su promesa de placer fuese un enorme cristal que se hubiese hecho añicos. No podía asumir que había esperado veintiséis años para experimentar aquello.

Y le costaba respirar bajo el peso de Edward.

— Anthony…

Él alzó la cabeza, aturdido.

—Aparta, por favor —lo empujó.

Él rodó sobre su espalda.

—Peso demasiado —arrastraba las palabras como si hubiese bebido de más.

Se acercó a Bella, sin notar que ésta se tensaba. Era fuerte, y se limitó a tirar de ella hasta colocarla a su lado para después quedarse dormido.

Sólo eso.

Le había hecho el amor, la había convertido en mujer y se había quedado dormido sin ni siquiera explicarle cómo demonios había llegado hasta su cama.

Bueno…este ha sido la primera parte de su reencuentro…jeje…a ver como reaccionan a la mañana siguiente :D :D :D

Aclaración: En la adaptación aparece el nombre de Edward, pero también el de Anthony. Eso pasa porque Bella no sabe que él se llama Edward, sino Anthony. Es decir, ella sigue creyendo que Eddie es Anthony Masen, el chico universitario.

A leer el próximo capítulo :D:D:D

Reviews¿?

Gabylor


	4. Chapter 4

Bella se quedó tumbada a su lado durante minutos u horas, demasiado débil como para calcular correctamente el paso del tiempo. Se sentía en absoluto estado de shock.

Acababa de hacer el amor con Anthony Masen, pero no podía creerlo. No podía creer que estuviese allí, en su cama… o que le hubiese dejado tocarla y lo hubiese recibido en su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había estado acariciando mientras ella pensaba que aquello era un sueño? No lograba creer lo estúpida que había sido.

Aunque en su defensa, debía decir que cuando soñaba con él todo era siempre tan real que solía despertar con un orgasmo. El único que había experimentado estando despierta se lo había provocado él.

Al final, hacer el amor con Anthony había resultado ser una quimera tan inalcanzable como su deseo de tener una familia. El dolor entre sus piernas no se podía comparar al que albergaba en su corazón. Y era tan fuerte que se echó a llorar.

Las preguntas que el placer le había hecho desechar regresaron con fuerza para atormentarla: ¿Cómo había llegado Anthony Masen a su cama? No, a su cama no, sino a la de su jefe. ¿Sería amigo suyo? ¿Cómo había entrado en la casa? Y más importante aún, ¿seguía casado? Él le había dicho que no y ella le había creído. Pero, ¿debería haberlo hecho? No lo había visto en años. Tal vez hubiera cambiado.

Sintió náuseas al pensar que podría haberse acostado con un hombre casado y una punzada de dolor por su virginidad perdida. El príncipe la despediría al ver que había pasado la noche con uno de sus amigos. Pensó angustiada que tendría que dejar a los niños. No podía creer que hubiera arriesgado su trabajo por algo que sólo le había provocado más dolor.

Entró a trompicones en el baño, llenó la bañera y se introdujo en ella hasta que el agua se enfrió, intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Recordó que él le preguntaba en su sueño si estaba protegida y ella le había dicho que con él, siempre. Sólo con él. Porque en aquel momento, ella pensaba que era el amante de sus sueños, alguien con quien siempre iba a estar segura.

¿Y cómo es que se conocían Anthony Masen y el príncipe? Un momento… A pesar de lo cálido del agua, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si Anthony Masen no era amigo de Edward Cullen, sino el mismo Edward?

Tenía cierto sentido. Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen… Anthony Masen. ¿Qué hombre dormiría en la cama de un príncipe sino él mismo? Seguro que sabía quién era ella cuando su cuñada la contrató.

¿O no?

Entonces otro pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de Bella, apartando el anterior. La madre de Tony y Nessie había muerto hacía dos años. Se sintió tan aliviada que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Anthony no estaba casado. No había mentido.

Pero, ¿por qué le había hecho el amor?

¿Y si él también había estado soñando? En algún momento, tenía que haberse dado cuenta y entonces, ¿por qué había seguido? Quizá había creído que soñaba todo el tiempo.

No, no tenía sentido.

Sólo sabía que él no la había deseado siendo Anthony Masen y que no tenía oportunidad alguna con un príncipe real. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le hubiera impulsado a hacer el amor con ella, no podía conllevar la intención de que aquello condujese a algo más importante.

No con ella.

Salió de la bañera, se secó y se enfrentó a la puerta como si ésta condujese a un circo lleno de leones hambrientos.

La abrió lentamente, deseando que él todavía estuviese dormido. La habitación seguía a oscuras, lo que era buena señal, y todo lo que Bella pudo oír por encima de su propio corazón fue una plácida respiración.

Bien.

Se vistió a toda prisa y luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero al girarse tuvo que frenar en seco para no tropezar con Tony, que se frotaba los ojos adormilado.

—¿Por qué has dormido en la habitación de papá?

Ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Nessie y tú no me dejasteis sitio en mi cama.

—Vaya. Me voy a la mía ahora mismo. Ya no tengo miedo.

—Ya veo. Vamos —lo acompañó a su habitación, pensando cómo iba a evitar a Anthony a la mañana siguiente.

Si él había creído que estaba soñando, tal vez la hubiese confundido con Tanya… puede que ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de que había estado en su cama la noche anterior. Era una posibilidad muy remota, pero sonaba perfecto para un cerebro con falta de sueño y todavía en shock por haber perdido la inocencia de aquel modo.

Edward despertó con una extraña sensación de bienestar y expectación. Instintivamente, buscó calor humano en su cama antes de recordarse a sí mismo que ya no tenía esposa ni amante. Teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado ya dos años resultaba extraño que lo hubiese olvidado.

Entonces empezaron a emerger en su cabeza fragmentos de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Bella estaba en su casa… en su cama. Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos de golpe y la buscó, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

¿Estaba siendo discreta por los niños o es que ni siquiera había estado allí? Todo lo que había pasado se encontraba envuelto en una nebulosa. Incluso el vuelo, pero eso no lo había soñado, como tampoco había soñado que llegaba a casa y encontraba a Bella en su cama.

¿Y qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido besarla y seducirla de aquel modo?

Era increíble que le hubiese hecho el amor la primera vez que se veían en seis años… y que ella se lo permitiera. La Bella que él conocía nunca se hubiese dejado seducir tan pronto. Y él se había atrevido por la combinación del cansancio con las pastillas y el alcohol, porque no tenía la cabeza en su sitio.

Había pensado comprobar si ella encajaba en su vida y descubrir si era la mujer que recordaba, antes de intentar averiguar si todavía había pasión entre ambos. Al menos, esa respuesta ya la tenía. La química entre ellos ya no era un problema… lo había excitado más que ninguna otra mujer con la que se hubiese acostado, pero no se sentía especialmente bien por ello.

¿Cómo, cuándo lo sucedido evidenciaba una promiscuidad que nunca hubiese sospechado en ella? Pero quizá Bella no era tan promiscua como oportunista, tal y como lo había sido Tanya.

¿Sabría ahora quién era y había decidido aprovecharse de las nuevas circunstancias?

No.

Esa teoría era ilógica, puesto que ella no lo esperaba en la casa.

Ni ella ni nadie.

Todas estas ideas giraban en su cabeza cuando se detuvo en seco al retirar las sábanas para salir de la cama. Había sangre seca en su cuerpo y sobre las sábanas. No era mucha cantidad, pero algo sí. ¿Le habría venido el periodo? ¿Por eso se había marchado?

—¡Papá!

Aquel grito sacó a Bella de un profundo sueño y la hizo sentarse en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo cómo su pequeña compañera de habitación se lanzaba en brazos del hombre alto y atractivo que había de pie junto a su lecho.

—Hola, _stellina, _¿me has echado de menos?

Nessie le echó los bracitos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Sí!

—Yo a ti también, _piccola mía._

—A mí también me ha echado de menos —anunció Tony dándose importancia.

—Así es —Edward se inclinó, recogió al niño con el brazo libre y los sostuvo a los dos con tal expresión de ternura que a Bella se le encogió el corazón en el pecho.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron y ella se quedó en blanco. Antes de desplegar sus defensas, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, bombardeado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y éstos le hacían daño. Todavía no sabía las razones por las que él le había hecho el amor, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: aquel hombre estaba más lejos de su alcance que lo que Anthony Masen lo hubiese estado jamás.

—Hola, Bella.

—Buenos días… —Dios, ¿cómo se suponía que debía llamarlo? No era Anthony Masen—, esto… Alteza.

—Puedes llamarme Edward —dijo él sardónicamente.

—Es perfecta, papá, la mejor niñera del mundo —Tony sonrió a Bella con adoración.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque lo único que deseaba era esconderse bajo las sábanas.

—Es fácil ser buena niñera cuando se cuida de niños tan maravillosos. Estoy segura de que querrás pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solas con ellos —dijo ella, insinuando que saliese de la habitación.

Él le dio un beso a Nessie.

—Había pensado que podíamos desayunar todos juntos y luego ir a la playa un par de horas.

Aquel plan fue recibido por los niños con gran regocijo, mientras el corazón de Bella avanzaba a trompicones. ¿Quería que pasaran el día juntos? ¿Todos? ¿Después de lo que había pasado? ¿Es que no pensaba despedirla? ¿Sería posible que no recordase nada?

Al final le había parecido que estaba algo bebido y, en ese caso, aumentaban las posibilidades de que lo hubiese olvidado todo. Se sintió esperanzada. Igual no resultaba tan terrible después de todo.

—¿De verdad, papá? —preguntó Nessie encantada.

—Sí. He adelantado mucho trabajo en mi oficina y no volveré en unos días.

Tony gritaba emocionado, no tanto como un príncipe, sino como un niño pequeño ilusionado ante la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo con su padre.

Bella ya sospechaba que la relación de los niños con su padre era buena, pero al comprobarlo se alegró, no sin cierta pena, de que Anthony Masen se hubiese convertido en aquel hombre.

Los niños se liberaron de los brazos de su padre y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Edward, sin embargo, no se marchó.

Se quedó junto a la cama mirando a Bella con expresión inescrutable. Edward apretó los dientes para evitar que el deseo se apoderase de él. Era incluso más fuerte que el arrepentimiento que inundaba su mente excluyendo casi todo lo demás. Había pasado mucho desde el sentimiento de plenitud con que se había despertado aquella mañana y se sentía avergonzado de su debilidad.

Bella Swan había jugado con él como lo había hecho Tanya, ya que fueran cuales fueran sus planes, él ya no tenía más opción que la de casarse con ella. Podía estar embarazada de él, aunque el hecho de que le hubiese bajado el periodo podría evitarle un chantaje emocional con un bebé como arma.

Pero aquello no la hacía sentirse mejor porque hasta la remota posibilidad de un embarazo lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y furioso. Tanto consigo mismo como contra ella.

—Si quieres que te ayude con los niños en la playa, tendré que vestirme —dijo ella cuando el silencio empezó a hacerse incómodo.

—Por supuesto —extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama, pero ella se apartó.

—Estoy en pijama —y en un gesto que él consideró exagerado, se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

Él elevó las cejas irónicamente mientras la indignación se debatía con un deseo no del todo satisfecho tras un único encuentro. No, tras una abstinencia de dos años.

—Anoche no te mostrabas tan tímida —dijo con cierta sorna.

—¿Anoche? —preguntó ella, intentando parecer confusa y acrecentando la rabia y el desdén de Edward.

Mentía casi tan bien como Tanya, pero ¿por qué fingía no saber nada?

—En mi cama.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Debías de estar soñando —Bella nunca mentía y pensó que no se le daba muy bien hacerlo al escuchar lo poco convincente que sonaban sus palabras.

Edward parecía totalmente ofendido y escéptico.

—No estaba soñando.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Anoche hubo sexo entre tú y yo.

Ella se estremeció ante la crudeza de sus palabras y la certeza que había en ellas. Él estaba despierto y ya no había excusa para lo que había hecho. La había seducido desde la vulnerabilidad del sueño. ¿Por qué razón lo había hecho?

—Quizá te preocupe que vaya a despedirte por la promiscuidad que exhibiste anoche, pero mis hijos están demasiado unidos a ti como para adoptar una medida tan drástica antes de analizar esta situación. Tengo que averiguar qué provocó tu comportamiento y si éste afectará en el futuro a Renesmee y Anthony. No quiero que mi hija aprenda tal… liberalidad.

—Creí que era un sueño, de otro modo nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Me siento decepcionado contigo, Bella. No solías mentir. Anoche estabas bien despierta, yo estaba allí. Lo sé.

—Medio despierta. Estaba medio despierta —recalcó ella—. Pensé que estaba dormida. Al principio lo estaba y para cuando desperté me habías hecho tales cosas que me sentí indefensa. ¡Me sedujiste! —levantó la vista hacia él, apretando la sábana, inundada por una rabia que ahogaba su miedo—. Yo no era la única en aquella cama haciendo el amor con alguien que no había visto en seis años, y no fui yo quien empezó. No era yo la que te seducía —dijo ella en tono mordaz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de promiscuidad después del modo en que te aprovechaste de mí? Es algo tan bajo que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de rabia.

—No me aproveché.

—¿Cómo calificarías tú el hecho de invadir la cama de una mujer dormida y seducirla antes de que despierte? Yo usaría el término «despreciable», pero puede que tú tengas otra palabra para describirlo.

—Estabas despierta —alegó él.

—¡No lo estaba! Al menos, al principio no.

—Me hablaste cuando te besé. Sabías quién era. ¡Me besaste!

—Pensaba que eras Anthony Masen… un hombre en mis sueños.

—Soy Anthony Masen.

—No, no lo eres, eres el príncipe Edward Cullen y de ser consciente de lo que hacía, no te habría dejado tocarme.

—Eso es mentira. Dejaste que lo hiciese. Lo pediste, me rogaste que te poseyera.

Acordarse de aquello no mejoró su estado de ánimo, ni pensar en lo mucho que le había dolido y lo vacía que se había sentido después.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No me importa, ¿me oyes? No puedo creer que te dejara tocarme, ni siquiera en sueños —Bella perdió el control y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer. Había llorado dos veces por aquel hombre… una hacía seis años y otra la noche anterior. Y nunca volvería a ocurrir—. Sólo un depredador sexual se hubiese aprovechado de una mujer dormida. No puedo creer que sea eso en lo que te has convertido.

—No soy un depredador —dijo, vibrando de indignación.

—Llámalo como quieras. No me interesa.

—Estás siendo totalmente irracional y es comprensible considerando el estado en que te encuentras, pero no pienso tolerar estos insultos, Bella.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Soy tu jefe. Y por tu bien, sería mejor que te importase.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, despedirme? No puedes, ¡me voy! —Bella no podía creer que estuviese diciendo aquello.

Inspiró para calmar su dolor, pero sabía que no podía seguir trabajando para él… aunque significase seguir estando con Tony y Nessie.

—Ya intentaste dejarme una vez y no funcionó.

—Esta vez funcionará.

—No, a menos que quieras que te demande por incumplimiento de contrato, porque has firmado por dos años —anunció él en tono frío e implacable.

El malote de Eddie esta de nuevo a la carga :D :D :D

Me dejan algún review¿?

Bessos

Gabylor


	5. Chapter 5

La amenaza elevó la rabia de Bella a niveles insospechados. Saltó de la cama, se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó en el pecho.

—Pues demándame o envíame a la cárcel. No me importa. No podría pasar en esta casa contigo ni dos días, ¡imagina dos años!

—Sé que el síndrome premenstrual es una excusa aceptada para estos casos, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos y mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—¿Crees que estoy enfadada porque tengo el síndrome premenstrual? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Es la explicación más lógica.

—¿Frente al hecho de que encuentre tu comportamiento y tu actitud moralista totalmente abominable? Eres como el violador que culpa a su víctima por incitarle —vale, quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para soltar sapos por la boca—. Para tu información. No tengo el periodo ni el síndrome premenstrual. Me faltan dos semanas. Y no puedo creer que intentes indagar sobre algo tan personal.

—Lo que hicimos anoche fue mucho más personal si cabe.

—Lo dudo, viniendo de un hombre como tú.

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron peligrosamente y acabó por perder la paciencia. La agarró por los hombros y le preguntó en un tono que la hizo temblar:

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Dímelo, Bella. Me interesa mucho tu interpretación.

La tranquilidad de sus palabras hizo que Bella se tragara la desagradable respuesta que iba a pronunciar y dijo:

—Yo diría que es bastante obvio. No soy yo la experimentada en ese campo.

—De ser así, me alegro. No estoy acostumbrado a tener sexo sin protección como ocurrió anoche.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «de ser así»? —preguntó ella, ofendida de nuevo y sintiendo otro desgarro en el corazón. De los miles de «mañanas después» que había imaginado, ninguna se parecía ni remotamente a aquélla—. No acostumbro a decir mentiras.

—Pues mentías cuando dijiste que no te acordabas de lo que pasó anoche.

Ahí la tenía atrapada, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás. Mintió para evitarse la violenta confrontación que él había intentando mantener, no para herir ni manipular a nadie.

—Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿De veras? Me extraña. Me has mentido también cuando has dicho que no tenías aún el periodo.

—¡Y no lo tengo! De acuerdo, mentí cuando dije que no sabía de qué hablabas. Esperaba que no te acordases. Como te he dicho, quería olvidarlo. Pero es estúpido que pienses que miento acerca de mi menstruación. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—No sé por qué mentirías, pero sé que lo estás haciendo. Había sangre. Igual estabas empezando.

¿Sangre? No lo había notado en el baño, pero había estado demasiado ocupada asumiendo que había hecho el amor por primera vez con un hombre al que había dado por perdido para siempre.

—Pues no es así.

—¿De qué era la sangre, entonces?

Ella se negó a contestar y se quedó mirándole en silencio, de modo que él leyó algo en su expresión que le hizo palidecer.

—¿Te hice daño?

—Pues sí, la verdad. Pero no fue culpa tuya… al menos, no en el sentido de que fueses rudo conmigo. Al parecer, es inevitable que duela y haya un poco de sangre.

La palidez de Edward iba de mal en peor.

—¿Inevitable por qué?

—La primera vez duele, o eso me han dicho —farfulló ella, mirando para otro lado.

Pero él emitió un sonido tan extraño, que Bella tuvo que volver a mirarlo.

—¿Eras virgen? —parecía horrorizado ante aquella perspectiva.

—Sí, pero no importa. No es una experiencia que piense repetir pronto.

—No. No es posible. Tienes veintiséis años —dijo él asombrado.

—No sé qué tiene que ver mi edad con esto. La virginidad de las mujeres no tiene fecha de caducidad. Y yo no soy promiscua.

Él se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama, como si las piernas no le aguantaran, pero ella rechazó esa suposición: el príncipe Edward era demasiado fuerte.

—Si eras virgen, ¿por qué me pediste que te besara y… te hiciera otras cosas?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Creía que estaba soñando.

—Me deseabas… tu cuerpo estaba muy receptivo.

—No lo suficiente —murmuró ella, recordando el dolor de la penetración.

—No sabía que eras virgen. Fui demasiado deprisa.

—No debías haber ido de ninguna manera.

La contempló en un silencio desconcertante durante unos segundos.

—Pues debes de haber tenido muchos sueños de este tipo conmigo.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Él sonrió y por un momento pareció el hombre que ella recordaba, el que ella había amado.

—Nunca me olvidaste.

—Sólo han pasado seis años, no sesenta.

—Pero creo que es algo más que una cuestión de memoria… no querías que nuestra amistad terminase.

—¿Y entonces por qué le puse fin?

Edward volvió a sonreír, esa vez con una expresión demasiado petulante para su gusto.

—Por Tanya.

—Supongo que esa convicción viene muy bien a tu ego.

Edward la miró en silencio un instante y de pronto un hombre al que no conocía, el príncipe, asomó a su rostro.

—Puede que toda esta «onírica» historia sea una artimaña y hayas entregado tu virginidad esperando a cambio una corona. ¿Pensaste en comerciar con la culpa que sabías que iba a sentir cuando me contases semejante historia? Una buena táctica, y puede que te funcione.

Ella ahogó un grito, tan asombrada por su cinismo y su insinuación de que podría dejarse manipular que olvidó incluso enfadarse.

—¿De veras crees algo así?

Edward volvió a levantarse como si no pudiese soportar tenerla cerca.

—A lo largo de la historia, las mujeres han perdido su virginidad por la oportunidad de llevar una corona.

—No en el último siglo, de eso estoy segura.

—Te sorprenderías.

Es posible. Era un mundo que ella conocía muy poco.

—De todos modos, asumo que tendría que casarme contigo para llevarla.

—Sí.

—Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. No puedo obligarte a subirte a un altar.

—Si te has quedado embarazada…

Bella se llevó la mano al vientre, palideciendo.

—Veo que no se te había pasado por la cabeza —pero su mirada de sospecha le hizo preguntarse si él pensaba que era así y que fingía su asombro. Negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra y ese gesto la hizo sentirse mareada.

—¿Por qué pareces tan consternada? Es una fuerte baza a la hora de una negociación.

—Los niños no son bazas con las que negociar —susurró ella, incapaz de creer que estuvieran manteniendo aquella conversación y mucho menos lo que les había llevado a mantenerla.

—Para algunas mujeres sí lo son.

—No es mi caso. Sal de mi habitación, por favor. Me gustaría vestirme.

—Tenemos más cosas de las que hablar.

—Tienes razón. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte —como por ejemplo cómo era posible que estuviese trabajando de nuevo para Anthony Masen—, pero ahora no —no se sentía capaz.

—Muy bien. Emily servirá el desayuno en quince minutos.

—Comed sin mí. No tengo hambre.

—Si estás embarazada, no es bueno que te saltes las comidas.

—Por favor, no digas eso. No… en este momento —necesitaba tiempo para asumir esa posibilidad.

—He de reconocer que te ha salido muy bien la parte de asombro y consternación.

Ella lo miró:

—¿Me estás acusando de intentar quedarme embarazada a propósito? —le preguntó abiertamente.

—No, no te estoy acusando.

Pero no confiaba en ella, de eso estaba segura, y se sintió dolida. Bastante malo era ya estar tan lejos del tipo de mujer con la que él quisiera casarse para encima tener que soportar que dudase de su integridad. Sin una palabra más, se giró hacia el baño arrastrando las sábanas tras ella.

Edward levantó la vista cuando ella entró en el comedor y la siguió con una mirada tan intensa que a ella se le encendió la piel con sensaciones que mejor hubiese olvidado. Él se puso de pie educadamente y tiró de la silla que había junto a Nessie.

Le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba, sin delatar en su expresión el hecho de que había dejado caer sobre ella el bombazo más grande de su vida.

—Estás muy guapa.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras le daba las gracias. Bella se había recogido el pelo con una horquilla y llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta amarilla con chanclas a juego.

—Pero creo que pasarás calor en la playa con esos vaqueros.

—Estaré bien. Estoy acostumbrada al calor de la isla. Mi último trabajo fue en Houston, Texas.

—Cuéntame cómo acabaste en Houston.

—Mi primer trabajo después de la universidad fue con una familia en Seattle. Conocían a la familia con la que iba a trabajar en Texas y me recomendaron —esperaba olvidar de una vez por todas a Anthony Masen a base de moverse por el país.

Pero no funcionó. Sus sueños viajaron con ella.

—¿Y por qué dejaste el primer trabajo?

—Los niños empezaron a ir al instituto y decidieron que ya no les hacía falta allí.

—Parece que no estuvieses de acuerdo.

—La adolescencia es un momento difícil y aquellos padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Pensé que era un error eliminar de sus vidas la única influencia permanente y adulta con que contaban.

—¿Y se lo dijiste así a los padres?

—No. Sólo llevaba dos años trabajando para esa familia y no me correspondía a mí decirlo, pero no es una decisión que yo hubiese tomado.

—Eres el tipo de madre que se aseguraría de estar en casa cuando los niños llegasen de sus clases, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen, ¿no es así?

Teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían mantenido antes, esa pregunta conllevaba cierta intención. Sin embargo, debía de saber que ella no tenía deseo alguno de ser madre soltera.

—Sí, pero esperaría que mi marido estuviese igual de comprometido con su bienestar emocional.

—Eso no es siempre posible.

—Pues debería serlo.

—Los compromisos de un hombre…

—Deberían empezar y acabar por su familia. Todo lo demás está de más, y no al revés.

—Para ser una persona que ha crecido en casas de acogida, tienes una opinión muy sólida sobre cómo debe ser una familia.

—No hace falta haber carecido de padres para saber qué es lo mejor para un niño. Yo crecí sabiendo que mi lugar en la familia dependía de lo que hiciese por ellos. No fui una hija amada. Mis hijos, si es que los tengo, conocerán una vida muy distinta. Siempre sabrán de dónde vienen, que son amados y que no espero que se ganen mi afecto con su trabajo o su buen comportamiento. No me casaré con un hombre que no sea capaz de proporcionarles seguridad afectiva.

Ya era hora de que se enterase. El concepto de familia de Edward era muy distinto del de ella, por lo que había podido adivinar.

—¿Qué es una casa de acogida? —preguntó Nessie.

—Una casa en la que vives con unas personas que no son tus padres.

—¿Cómo vivimos ahora nosotros contigo?

Bella se echó a reír:

—No, cariño. Tú sigues viviendo con tu papá y yo soy tu niñera. Yo trabajo para él, no soy una madre de acogida.

—Pero yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá. Eso sería lo mejor —se giró hacia su padre—. Papá, ¿no podría Bella ser mi mamá de acogida?

—No, tonta. Bella no puede ser nuestra madre si no se casa con papá, y él es un príncipe —dijo Tony—. No se puede casar con una empleada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a Bella, pero Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te equivocas, hijo mío. Estamos en el siglo XXI y cualquier hombre, incluso si es príncipe, puede casarse con quien quiera. Tu madre no era una princesa y yo me casé con ella.

Tony miró a su padre.

—Pero ella era guapa como una princesa.

Bella se sintió dolida. Embarazada o no, nunca sería de Edward ni él de ella, porque Gianni tenía razón. No era lo suficientemente hermosa como para convertirse en la mujer de Edward. Era demasiado mediocre para un hombre de tal estatus y personalidad. Nunca podría alcanzar el nivel del tipo de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado, ni lograría mantener su interés durante toda la vida.

—Pero Bella es guapa también —la defendió Anna—. ¿No quieres que sea tu mamá?

—Bella sólo se quedará dos años. Oí cómo se lo decía a la tía Rosalie. Y una mamá tiene que quedarse toda la vida, a menos que se muera, como pasó con la nuestra. Además, las niñeras son mejores que las mamas. A Bella la vemos todos los días, no necesitamos una mamá.

Bella se sintió culpable al entender una de las razones por las que Tony se mostraba a veces tan distante con ella.

—No me importa lo que digas, ¡quiero que Bella sea mi mamá! —la voz de Nessie estaba llena de la convicción de una niña de tres años a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Puede que tu deseo se cumpla, _stellina _—dijo Edward con dulzura y luego se giró para alborotar el pelo de Tony—. Y puede también que acabe gustándote la idea de que Bella sea tu madre, hijo.

A Tony le temblaron los labios.

—¿Pero y si se va?

—Si se casara conmigo, nunca la dejaría marcharse.

Los niños miraron a su padre tan esperanzados que a Bella se le rompió el corazón y se sintió indignada. ¿No se daba cuenta de la decepción que iban a sufrir?

Dijera lo que dijese aquella mañana, Edward no pensaba en serio casarse con ella. No era su tipo y nunca lo sería. Y esa convicción era lo que más le dolía, más que su desconfianza o su estúpida actitud respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Bajaron a la playa y ayudaron a los niños a volar sus cometas. Luego, Edward estuvo jugando con ellos en las olas mientras Bella colocaba una manta bajo la carpa que la familia tenía en su playa privada. Se tumbó bocabajo y se quedó mirándolos mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de un embarazo.

Incluso estando embarazada, él no podía haber dicho en serio lo de casarse con ella. Pero era un príncipe… y quizá para él era mucho más difícil cargar con la idea de que sus hijos naciesen fuera del seno del matrimonio. ¿Por qué no había usado protección? Incluso aunque hubiese pensado que ella era una mujer con experiencia, no tenía razones para asumir que tomaba la píldora o que físicamente era incapaz de concebir un hijo.

Lejos de contestar a sus preguntas, la discusión que habían mantenido aquella mañana sólo había conseguido que se acumulasen más pensamientos en su cabeza. Pero por encima de todos estaba una idea persistente. Si se casaban, sería también la madre de sus otros dos hijos y nunca tendría que separarse de ellos. Tendría la familia que tanto había deseado.

Finalmente, Edward y los niños se unieron a Bella y construyeron un enorme castillo de arena. Allí, Bella pudo comprobar lo cariñoso que Edward se mostraba con sus hijos. Además estuvo flirteando con ella, como si realmente estuviese encantado de su compañía, pero después de sus acusaciones aquello no tenía sentido y ella se cuidó de caer bajo su hechizo. A pesar de todo, conforme pasaba el día aquello se fue volviendo cada vez más difícil: Edward se iba mostrando como el hombre al que había conocido y amado hacía seis años.

Él insistió en que ambos acostaran a los niños y ella percibió cómo iba surgiendo en su interior una peligrosa sensación de familia. No era su esposa, era su empleada. ¿Cuándo había sido algo más para él? Más tarde, la detuvo en el pasillo antes de que pudiese escapar a su habitación.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Bella accedió porque quería hacerle varias preguntas a solas y descendieron por el sendero que conducía a la playa. La luna llena iluminaba la belleza de aquella noche. La brisa de la isla le agitaba el pelo alrededor del rostro a pesar de llevarlo recogido con la horquilla.

—Me encanta estar aquí fuera.

—Según Rosalie, has sido muy feliz aquí en Diamante.

—Tienes una casa preciosa.

—Era la casa de verano de mis padres.

—¿Una casa de verano? —a pesar de no ser un lugar lleno de mármoles y obras de arte, aquella casa de ocho dormitorios distaba mucho de lo que ella consideraba un lugar de veraneo.

—Aquí huían de las presiones del estado. Al menos, eso decía mi padre.

—Tu madre murió hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Hubo complicaciones cuando me dio a luz —ella detectó el dolor en su tono de voz.

—Lo siento. Debe haber sido algo duro de asumir.

—No tanto como saber que tus padres ya no están.

—Los disfruté hasta que tuve ocho años, tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que quiero proporcionarles a mis hijos.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Fue un accidente?

—Sí. Yo sobreviví, pero ellos no.

—Eso que tenemos en común —ella supo que se refería a que él había sobrevivido al parto y su madre no.

—Sí.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

A ella se le encogió el corazón y tropezó, consiguiendo agarrarse antes de caer sobre él. Por suerte, el sendero estaba bien iluminado y flanqueado por una barandilla de hierro que la ayudó a sujetarse el resto del camino.

—Dicen los niños que en esta isla hay minas de diamantes.

—Sí, de ahí su nombre.

—¿Significa eso que en Rubino y Zaffiro hay rubíes y zafiros también?

—No. Sus nombres son una licencia poética. Sin embargo, hemos encontrado litio en Zafiro. Muy pronto, la minería y la joyería aportarán tanto al producto nacional bruto de Isole dei Re como el transporte naval.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo.

—De esas operaciones, no de mí.

—Pero tú las diriges.

—¿Es que Rosalie ha contado algo?

—A tus hijos les encanta hablar de su maravilloso padre.

—¿Y crees que les dedico muy poco tiempo? —le preguntó.

—Pues ya que lo preguntas… sí.

—¿Y el hecho de que el producto internacional bruto del país se vea afectado por lo que hago cuando no estoy con ellos…?

—Significa que tu trabajo es importante, no que sea más importante que ellos.

—Los niños y tú estáis muy compenetrados.

—Quizá demasiado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sufrirán cuando me vaya. Ya oíste a Tony esta mañana.

—Como le dije a mi hijo, puede que no te deje marchar.

—No puedes casarte conmigo porque nos acostáramos.

Habían llegado a la playa y él se detuvo y se giró para colocarse frente a ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, y en él se reflejaba una profunda convicción.

—Si estás embarazada, te casarás conmigo.

Estará embarazada¿? Qué decís¿?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	6. Chapter 6

—No seas tonto, Edward.

Él la agarró por los hombros, acercándose tanto que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

—Me gusta la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre. Tu acento es tan bonito…

Pero ella no se sentía bonita, sino acalorada y preocupada. Y sospechaba que él sabía que se debía a su presencia.

—Pero aquí todo el mundo habla inglés —al menos, con ella sí. Hasta los niños.

—Nuestro pequeño país está cerca de los Estados Unidos… hay mucha influencia americana.

—No me di cuenta en la Isla Cullen. El palacio es increíble. Los frescos son comparables a los de la Capilla Sixtina.

—Los Cullen proceden de Sicilia, no de Roma. Y un siciliano es en primer lugar siciliano y luego italiano. Es su forma de ser.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿El qué?

—La arrogancia.

Él se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa la hizo estremecer.

—Amaba tu risa.

—Creo que más bien me amabas a mí.

Ella apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la oscuridad del mar.

—Menudo ego tienes.

—No. Es pura lógica. Anoche sólo hubieses acogido a un hombre en tus brazos. A Anthony Masen. ¿Y por qué? Porque has soñado tanto conmigo que confundiste un encuentro erótico con una fantasía. Eso dice mucho de lo enamorada que estabas de mí.

—Creía que estabas convencido de que mentía sobre mi sueño.

—Sólo consideré la posibilidad de que estuvieses mintiendo y ahora estoy seguro de que no mentías.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque anoche reaccionaste de un modo… parecías una mujer que acariciaba y permitía las caricias de un amante de años, no una que hiciese el amor por primera vez con un hombre al que no había visto en seis años.

—¿Es que eres capaz de detectar la diferencia?

—Sí —afirmó con toda la arrogancia de la que ella le había acusado.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dudo. Eres demasiado inocente.

—Ya no.

—Todavía lo eres, mucho. No llegaste al orgasmo, ¿verdad?

—De eso no quiero hablar.

Él colocó los pulgares a ambos lados de su cara, obligándola a mirarle.

—La próxima vez será mucho mejor.

—No habrá una próxima vez.

—Sí, Bella, la habrá —hablaba de un modo muy posesivo—. Ahora me perteneces.

—No, no te pertenezco.

Edward evitó con sus labios cualquier otra alegación. Fue un simple beso para reclamar un derecho, pero al cuerpo de Bella no le importó. Al primer roce de sus labios, ella se fundió con él y, para cuando él se apartó, ella había introducido los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y su cuerpo se había amoldado al de él.

—Eres mía.

Siempre lo había sido, pero ella no pensaba admitirlo. Ya se mostraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—No soy la única aquí que respira con dificultad —señaló ella.

—Y según tú, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

—Que si yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces a mí —era algo de lo que ella no estaba segura en absoluto, pero él tenía que saber que quería una relación de igual a igual… incluso sabiendo en el fondo que nunca llegaría a haberla.

—Por supuesto.

Bella lo miró asombrada.

—No hablas en serio.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? El matrimonio es un paso importante. Requiere esfuerzo y compromiso por ambas partes.

—No estamos hablando de matrimonio.

—¿Ah, no?

—Eres muy terco. En eso no has cambiado.

—Me conozco muy bien.

—¿Por qué era tan importante para ti que fuese yo la niñera de los niños?

—Tenía un plan para encontrar una madre adecuada para mis hijos, una esposa adecuada. Cuando conocí a Tanya, me cautivó. Me casé con ella porque era una mujer hermosa, pero no tenía vocación de madre, ni aceptaba las responsabilidades de su cargo. No podía arriesgarme a volver a «casarme por amor» —el tono de su voz sonaba desdeñoso—. Necesito una esposa que entienda cuál es su deber y que lo cumpla, para conmigo, mis hijos y mi país. Recordé tu dedicación cuando trabajabas para mí y me di cuenta de que, si no habías cambiado, podías ser la esposa que necesitaba, así que decidí traerte aquí para averiguar si era así.

Al oír sus palabras, Bella se quedó impresionada. Él quería casarse con ella, pero no amarla. Acababa de dejar claro que la quería por su lealtad y voluntad de servir. No podía imaginar un comienzo menos romántico para una relación.

—Debes de estar de broma.

—No suelo bromear sobre cosas tan importantes como ésta.

—Pero no puedes escoger esposa basándote en sus aptitudes como ama de casa.

—Estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo, pero en este caso mi plan era verte con mis hijos. El puesto de niñera era sin duda el más adecuado para comprobar si eras la mujer que recordaba y si mis hijos disfrutarían de la misma armonía que yo disfruté estando contigo.

—Me preguntaba por qué tus empleados acudían a mí para que tomase decisiones que no eran propias de una niñera.

—Les di instrucciones para que te otorgaran ese papel.

—¿Me estabas probando? —dijo ella abiertamente.

—Sí.

—Entonces tu oferta de matrimonio suena un poco prematura, ¿no crees que necesitas hacerme más pruebas?

—Anoche todo cambió.

—¿Porque nos acostamos?

—Sí. Pensaba esperar para eso, asegurarme de que todo era como debía ser antes de probar si había pasión entre nosotros.

Pasión.

No amor.

Él había amado a la bella Tanya y ahora quería un matrimonio de conveniencia con la mediocre Bella.

—¿Y por qué no esperaste?

—No pensaba con claridad. Llevaba día y medio sin dormir y había tomado unas pastillas para el mareo y un par de copas. La mezcla fue explosiva y tenía la mente nublada.

La explicación era tan increíble como su plan para averiguar si ella era una esposa como era debido.

—Entonces, ¿estabas borracho? —no se había equivocado al detectar cómo arrastraba las palabras, sólo que ahora no le parecía algo tan esperanzador como le había sonado aquella misma mañana, porque las connotaciones iban en detrimento de su valor como mujer: se había acostado con ella sólo porque no tenía la cabeza en su sitio por las pastillas y el alcohol.

—No exactamente.

Ella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pero no se sintió consolada, sino sola. Otra vez.

—Pero bastante cerca de estarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—No puedo explicarlo. Entonces me pareció que tenía sentido hacerlo —dijo Edward con un gesto autorreprobatorio que no casaba con su acostumbrada arrogancia—. Tienes que aceptar que era algo que tenía que pasar.

—No soy tu tipo, Edward, nunca lo seré —tenía que darse cuenta—. No soy como Tanya.

—Y eso me alegra. Trajo a mi vida más discordia que felicidad.

—Deja que me asegure de que entiendo esto. ¿Hiciste que me trajesen a esta isla para probarme como posible esposa? —aquellas palabras ya de por sí la ofendían.

Edward había pensado que no merecía la pena cortejarla como se hace normalmente, porque no iba a hacerlo si no pasaba las pruebas.

—Sí, pero mi comportamiento de anoche ha hecho que me salte esa etapa. Es una suerte que te lleves tan bien con mis hijos.

—En otras palabras, querías una niñera dispuesta a firmar un contrato por más de dos años.

—No seas estúpida. Convertirte en mi esposa implica mucho más que dedicarte sencillamente a cuidar de mis hijos.

—Sí, supongo que también esperabas que te calentara la cama.

—Ésa sería una situación de la que ambos íbamos a disfrutar.

—No puedes hablar por mí.

En lugar de ofenderse por el insulto, Edward sonrió con enorme seguridad.

—La próxima vez, gritarás de placer.

—Sí, bueno… eso es algo que no quisiera probar en este momento.

Se acercó a ella y su olor y su presencia provocaron en Bella una reacción que intentó contener desesperadamente.

—Podría conseguir que desearas probarlo.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieses.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque parezcas tan seguro de haber encontrado una respuesta a tu búsqueda de armonía, yo no lo estoy tanto. Firmé un contrato como niñera y en lo que a mí respecta eso es todo lo que soy por el momento.

—¿Y si estás embarazada?

—De eso no quiero hablar.

—Yo sí. Dijiste que te faltaban dos semanas para la menstruación y eso aumenta las posibilidades de un embarazo.

—Pero todavía no es algo seguro.

—Mañana te llevaré al médico.

—Ni se te ocurra. No tengo ningún interés en convertirme en objetivo de la prensa.

—Pues usaremos un test de embarazo. Ahora son muy precisos.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él lo evitó poniéndole el dedo en la boca.

—Lo haremos discretamente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Gracias —se giró para volver a la casa.

—Bella.

Sin dejar de caminar, Bella lo miró por encima del nombro.

—¿Qué?

—Si estás embarazada, no permitiré que te marches.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward anunció en el desayuno que quería llevar a los niños y a Bella a hacer esnórquel.

—¿De verdad necesitas que vaya? —preguntó Bella, a pesar de que le tentaba la idea de bucear por las aguas cristalinas de la laguna.

—Quiero que vengas —dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—Papá conoce los mejores sitios y dice que en el agua no hay nada de qué asustarse —dijo Tony.

—De acuerdo, pero prometedme que no me dejaréis sola.

—Yo estaré contigo —prometió Tony.

—Y yo también —dijo Edward con una intención de la que ella fue consciente.

—Y yo —añadió Nessie sin querer ser menos. Bella le revolvió el pelo y se lo agradeció.

Al menos los niños amortiguarían su contacto con Edward. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, la protección que esperaba encontrar en los niños se había disipado. Edward llevaba diez minutos dirigiéndole miradas lascivas, el tiempo que ella llevaba en bañador.

Nada de aquello era real, esa pseudopasión que insistía en demostrarle no era más que un modo de conseguir su objetivo. Y lo hacía muy bien. Pero el cuerpo de Bella no distinguía entre verdadero y falso. Su corazón estúpido y sensible se sentía afectado. Por mucho que se dijese que él sólo intentaba convencerla de lo que quería, ella reaccionaba como si aquella ardiente pasión fuese algo real.

Bella ayudó a los niños a ponerse las aletas. Edward se tiró al agua desde el bote y los esperó allí. Primero, se tiraron los niños. Luego, lo hizo Bella.

Ahogó un grito ahogado al ver que él le pasaba la mano por la cintura y enredaba sus piernas con las de ella.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—Los niños.

—Nadan como peces y están aquí cerca.

—Pero…

Le pasó la mano por el cuerpo, descendiendo posesivamente por su trasero antes de apartarla. Era un experto seductor.

—¿Estás lista?

—Claro —pero en realidad estaba sin aliento por sus caricias.

Se pusieron las gafas y Edward se aseguró de que se mantenían juntos. Bella no tardó en perder la noción del tiempo y de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De pronto, unos brazos atraparon su cuerpo dándole un susto de muerte.

Se hundió y volvió a emerger, arrancándose las gafas de bucear y escupiendo el respirador.

—¡Qué malo eres! —le gritó a Edward.

—Sólo intentaba llamar tu atención.

Los niños se echaron a reír.

—Podrías haberme dado un golpecito en la espalda.

—Lo hice. Dos veces.

—Yo hasta te hice cosquillas en el pie —dijo Nessie.

—No tengo cosquillas ahí.

—Eso parece —dijo Edward con picardía—. Me pregunto si ocurre lo mismo con el resto de tu cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar averiguarlo —advirtió ella, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer si él lo intentaba.

—Tenemos hambre —anunció Tony antes de que su padre pudiese seguir provocándola.

—Pero debe de faltar mucho para la hora de comer.

Edward señaló su reloj.

—Pues se pasó hace media hora.

Ella lo miró asombrada y rápidamente comprobó si los niños se habían quemado la espalda. Por suerte, no la tenían roja, pero se sintió fatal. Tony se escurrió apartándose de ella en el agua, mirándola como un niño a una madre preocupada.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero ya teníamos hambre.

—Sí, la teníamos y la tenemos… de muchas cosas —replicó Edward.

A Bella le costó no ruborizarse ante aquel comentario.

—¿Volvemos al bote?

—Claro.

Edward ayudó a los niños a subir y luego se giró para ayudarla, pero ella se apartó.

—Puedo subir yo sola.

—Pero los caballeros siempre ayudan a las señoras, ¿verdad, niños?

—Sí, papá —contestaron a coro.

—No querrás que sea un mal ejemplo para mis hijos…

En aquel momento, a Bella no le importaba el ejemplo que les diese. Cuanto más se negase, más preguntas harían los niños: aquellas dos carabinas que ella creía que variarían la forma en que Edward iba a tratarla. Él sabía convertir la seducción encubierta en todo un arte.

Bella no contestó, pero se acercó nadando y le permitió alzarla hasta el escalón.

—No quiero que lleves este bañador delante de otros hombres —le dijo sujetándola por la cintura.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando se moja?

No solía mirarse cuando se bañaba, no. Pero al bajar la vista, preguntándose a qué se debía aquel tono posesivo, lanzó un grito ahogado.

El bañador no tenía forro y seco era perfectamente opaco, pero al mojarse se transparentaba. Los pezones destacaban oscuros y erectos en aquella tela ceñida, y la curva de sus pechos quedaba totalmente marcada. Dio gracias a Dios por haber hecho su vello púbico más claro que el rubio de sus cabellos, porque ahí sólo se transparentaba una vaga sombra.

Se cubrió con las manos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—¿Para qué? He disfrutado de las vistas, pero no quiero compartirlas.

—No te pertenezco, así que no puedes decidir si quieres compartirme o no —le dijo ella entre dientes para que los niños no la escucharan.

Usando una mano mientras mantenía la otra sobre los pechos, subió al barco. Pudo sentir su mirada por detrás y no quiso ni pensar lo que el bañador podía haberle revelado. Con una desesperación que no intentó disimular, se lanzó literalmente a por una de las toallas que había sobre un asiento vacío.

Ni siquiera se molestó en secarse antes de envolverse en ella. Nunca más volvería a ponerse aquel bañador

Pícaro nuestro querido Eddie, verdad chicas¿?

Alguien por allí para leer la adaptación¿?

Algún review¿?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	7. Chapter 7

Edward subió al barco y los acercó a la orilla, echando allí el ancla. Cuando fue a ayudar a Bella a salir de la embarcación, ella apretó los dientes dispuesta a soportarlo en silencio. Ya había reaccionado bastante ante él por aquel día, pero no podía evitar que se le acelerase el corazón. Su iniciación en la intimidad había sido dolorosa, pero su cuerpo escogió recordar el placer antes de la penetración y la satisfacción que le había proporcionado hacía seis años.

Ansiaba estar cerca de él, tanto física como mentalmente. Era como si los últimos seis años no hubiesen transcurrido. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocurrido algo así de la noche a la mañana?

Con ayuda de los pequeños, extendió una manta a la sombra y se dispusieron a comer. Luego jugaron con los niños y finalmente éstos y Bella echaron una pequeña siesta.

Ella despertó al sentir que algo le rozaba el estómago. Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward se había sentado a su lado y la acariciaba con una hoja de palmera, ascendiendo hasta el valle entre sus pechos.

—¿Qué pasa…?

Él le selló los labios con el dedo.

—Shh… los niños duermen.

La hoja de palmera siguió su camino y entonces ella le agarró la muñeca para detenerla, aunque en el fondo no lo deseaba. El dedo de Edward descendió desde sus labios hasta el pulso que latía con rapidez en su cuello.

—Te deseo, Bella.

—No.

—Sí, y tú a mí.

Ella quería volver a negarlo, pero su boca no quiso pronunciar aquella mentira, aunque su deseo llevaba mezclada una parte de miedo. ¿Le volvería a doler?

—No.

—No te he preguntado nada.

—Tus ojos sí.

—¿Y qué te preguntaron?

—Temes que vuelva a dolerte, pero te prometo que no será así. De haber sabido que eras virgen la primera vez que lo hicimos, habría hecho lo imposible por evitar que te doliese.

Ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él no se arrepentía de haberla tocado.

—Tiene que doler, ¿no es así… la primera vez?

—Quizá un poco. Pero hay formas de provocar tal placer que el dolor casi ni se nota.

—Sentí mucho placer… antes.

—Fui demasiado rápido. Debía haberte tranquilizado en ese momento.

—¿Y eso hubiese ayudado?

—Sí.

—Tienes mucha experiencia en desflorar vírgenes, ¿verdad?

Él se acercó hasta quedar tumbado junto a ella y apoyado sobre un codo.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Nunca me había acostado con una virgen.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

La miró de tal modo que ella se estremeció.

—No estoy a tu altura, Edward —susurró ella con pena.

—Te equivocas. Eres la mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos… y eso te coloca a mi altura —y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, le cubrió la boca con un beso.

Había esperado que la besase con mayor agresividad, pero no tenía deseo alguno de detener aquella dulce arremetida. Edward movió sus labios sobre los de ella, provocando una respuesta que su cuerpo ofreció con enorme felicidad. En unos segundos, estaba acalorada, estremecida y en su interior latía un deseo incontenible.

Las manos de él estaban por todas partes, tocándola, acariciándola, explorando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Luego traspasaron el borde de su bañador y la impresionaron con intimidades que la hicieron gemir.

—Shh… —le susurró él al oído—. Los niños.

Acordándose, ahogó otro gemido y se aferró con fuerza al pelo de Edward. Él no se quejó y siguió besándola y tocándola hasta que ella sintió que el cuerpo le ardía con unas ansias que sólo él había logrado provocarle.

—Papá, ¿por qué estás besando a Bella?

La voz adormilada de la niña apenas afectó al aletargamiento pasional de Bella, pero Edward se apartó con tal frialdad que ella se sintió avergonzada.

—Me gusta besar a Bella —le dijo sonriendo a Nessie, que se había sentado y se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Harás que sea nuestra madre? —preguntó Nessie.

—A lo mejor.

A Bella le extrañó que no le dijese directamente que sí, teniendo en cuenta lo convencido que estaba de que ella acabaría aceptando sus planes a pesar de sus protestas.

Esa noche se lo preguntó en el salón, cuando los niños se hubieron acostado.

—No puedo hacer promesas a los niños que no pueda cumplir.

—Creí que estabas convencido de que te saldrías con la tuya.

—No puedo obligarte a casarte conmigo.

—Pero estás seguro de que lograrás seducirme para que lo haga.

—Que vuelva a tenerte en mi cama es sólo una cuestión de tiempo — dijo sin molestarse en negarlo.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que eres tan primitivo que quedarías bien en una exposición sobre el hombre prehistórico?

—Desearte no me convierte en un Neanderthal.

—Sí, porque estás convencido de que puedes arrastrarme por los pelos —y ella no creía que él la quisiera. Los hombres son capaces de fabricar el deseo.

Sólo tenía que pensar en otra, alguien más excitante, como hizo la primera vez que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor. Ella era su respuesta a la armonía matrimonial, no una mujer a la que pudiese amar y desear apasionadamente por sus propios méritos.

—No tengo deseo alguno de arrastrarte a ninguna parte. Quiero que vengas a mí por voluntad propia.

—¿Quieres que me cave una fosa yo sólita?

—Para mí el matrimonio no es una fosa en la que uno cae —dijo él con una expresión que ella no pudo comprender—. No tengo intención alguna de encerrarte.

—Nunca dije que la tuvieras.

Él apartó de su mente el pensamiento que le estaba preocupando.

—Claro que no.

—¿Es que Tanya te acusó de hacerlo?

—El gozo de pertenecer a la realeza desapareció pronto por las obligaciones que implicaba.

—Pero seguro que no te culpaba por ello.

—Sí. Como me culpó de dejarla embarazada por segunda vez. Accedió a tener el niño si yo le otorgaba libertad absoluta para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Pero ésa es una actitud muy egoísta.

—Sí, y fue su egoísmo lo que la mató. Navegaba por México con una empresa sin licencia cuando murió. Quiso hacer el viaje sin mí, sin los niños, y desoyó las advertencias de su guardaespaldas de que no subiese a aquel barco. Era libre de hacerlo, yo se lo había permitido. Y murió.

—¡No puedes sentirte responsable!

—¿Cómo que no? Era mi esposa y no la protegí.

—No quería protección alguna por lo que veo, ni quería ejercer de esposa en realidad.

—Tienes razón. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—Pero no todas las mujeres hermosas son así.

—No importa. No hablamos de otras mujeres en lo que al matrimonio respecta. Hablamos de ti, porque eres tú la que podría estar esperando un hijo mío.

De nuevo, él no había negado que no la encontrase hermosa. Seguramente le atraía, pero no era lo mismo que mirarla y quedarse boquiabierto ante su belleza. Ella lo había visto mirar a Tanya de ese modo y nunca había logrado olvidarlo. Nunca amaría a una mujer como ella y ésa era una verdad demasiado dolorosa.

Al día siguiente, Edward le anunció que en dos semanas los niños y ella le acompañarían a la Isla Cullen para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre.

—Preferiría tomarme esos dos días libres.

—Quiero que me ayudes con los niños.

—No quiero ir a la isla contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Porque no quería verlo rodeado de mujeres hermosas y más aptas para el papel de princesa que ella.

—Ése no es mi ambiente.

—¿Es que nunca has hecho vida social con tus patrones y sus hijos?

—Pues sí… —de hecho, siempre la habían dejado a cargo de los niños durante aquellos eventos para poder concentrarse en su vida social.

—Pues esto es lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo tendré un día libre entonces? —preguntó obstinada, empeñada en ganar terreno en ese aspecto. Él se puso tenso como si realmente le molestase la pregunta.

—Cuando trabajabas como asistenta mía te alegraba pasar los días conmigo.

—Eso era entonces.

Ofendido e irritado, Edward contestó:

—Si quieres un día libre, tómatelo el día antes de que salgamos para la isla.

—Gracias. ¿Y esta semana?

—No me des las gracias por cumplir lo que está en tu contrato. Esta semana puedes tomarte el día que quieras. Avisa a mi secretaria para que se organice todo con respecto a los niños.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward seguía contestándole con fría educación cuando recibió una llamada que le hizo fruncir el ceño y murmurar algo que le valió una reprimenda de su hija Nessie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella cuando hubo colgado.

—Se cumplirá tu deseo de librarte de mi presencia antes de lo esperado. Hay un problema con un cliente en China. Salgo esta noche para Pekín.

—Pero si acabas de volver de un viaje al extranjero… Les dijiste a los niños que pasarías al menos un día más en casa.

—Es ineludible.

—No pasa nada, papá —dijo Tony con un estoicismo que Maggie odiaba encontrar en un niño de cinco años.

—¿Por qué no te los llevas contigo?

—No es nada práctico.

—¿Por qué no? Ya que viajas tanto, deberías estar preparado para llevar contigo a tu familia. ¿Qué te supone comprar billetes de más?

—No es una cuestión de billetes. Viajo en mi jet privado, pero si me los llevo tendré que llevarte a ti también.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme? Como niñera, mi mayor preocupación debe ser el bienestar de los niños.

—¿Te gusta viajar?

—Sí. Viajé un poco con la primera familia para la que trabajé. Tendré listas las maletas de los niños y la mía en una hora.

Tal y como había dicho, Bella y los niños estuvieron listos para partir justo una hora después.

Ella portaba una enorme bolsa y, cuando él le preguntó qué llevaba, sonrió.

—La he llenado con sus juegos favoritos, pinturas y algo de comer. No sabía si en tu avión habría el tipo de cosas que les gustan a los niños.

—Tienes toda la razón. Normalmente usamos el yate para trasladarnos a alguna de las otras islas.

—¿Y no van contigo a ningún otro sitio?

—A Italia, a visitar a mi madrastra, pero en esas ocasiones el servicio prepara el avión para los niños. Además viajamos de noche y pasan el trayecto durmiendo.

—¿Tu madrastra?

A él pareció sorprenderle que no supiese de la existencia de Carmen.

—Mi padre volvió a casarse pasado un año de la muerte de mi madre.

—¿La reina de Isole dei Re vive en Italia?

—Ya no es reina. Se divorciaron cuando Jasper era todavía un niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi padre tuvo una aventura y ella no le perdonó.

—Debió de ser terrible para ella, pero me sorprende que se divorciara. Creía que los matrimonios reales se mantenían por encima de todo.

—Ella prefirió vivir sin corona y no tener que soportar a un marido mujeriego —y él la respetaba por eso.

—Vaya.

—Parece que la admiras.

—Así es. Hace falta mucho valor para hacer una cosa así. ¿Y tu padre no luchó por la custodia?

—Que yo sepa, no. Incluso permitió que Emmett y yo pasáramos algunas semanas al año con ella.

—Qué extraño.

—En realidad, no. No estaba en posición de cuidar de tres hijos sin la ayuda de una esposa, y ella se había convertido en nuestra madre en todos los aspectos.

—Y tu padre no volvió a casarse.

—No. Prefirió un buen número de amantes a comprometer su sentido del honor haciendo unos votos que no se creía capaz de cumplir.

—¿Por qué no se quedó con ninguna?

—Es la maldición de los Cullen… o eso dice.

—¿Y en qué consiste?

—Según mi padre, los varones Cullen están destinados a amar una sola vez, de forma tan profunda que, si ese amor se pierde, nadie podrá jamás reemplazarlo.

—Una excusa muy ingeniosa para el adulterio.

—No es adulterio, ya te he dicho que nunca volvió a casarse.

—Pero asumió que cometería adulterio si lo hacía.

—Sí.

Bella lo miró con recelo y sus ojos grises enviaron mensajes que él no tardó en interpretar.

—¿Piensas igual que él?

—No. Yo no rompo mis promesas.

—Creo que me gustaría conocer a tu madrastra.

—Me recuerdas mucho a ella.

De pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que una de las principales razones por las que había buscado a Bella era porque se parecía mucho a Carmen. Sabía que podía confiar en Carmen y sentía lo mismo con respecto a Bella. Había dudado al principio, pero al conocer las razones por las que ella le había permitido hacerle el amor, aceptó que era la mujer íntegra que había conocido hacía seis años.

Estoy ansiosa por saber qué pasaré en el siguiente capítulo…Vosotras no¿?

Alguien me deja algún review para poder continuar¿?

Gracias por leer :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

La primera etapa del viaje transcurrió sin incidencias. Aunque Tony y Nessie eran más pequeños que los demás niños que Bella había tenido a su cargo, tenía mucha experiencia en mantener a los pequeños ocupados durante largos trayectos. Edward estuvo trabajando unas horas, pero luego soltó los papeles para comer con ellos.

Cuando se detuvieron para repostar, Edward los invitó a todos a cenar a un restaurante y luego llevaron a los niños a montarse en unos columpios.

—¿No deberíamos volver al avión? —preguntó ella mientras Tony y Nessie corrían hacia el tiovivo.

—La segunda parte del viaje será más agradable si los niños queman aquí sus energías y la pasan durmiendo.

—La primera no ha estado mal.

—En absoluto. Has hecho un trabajo excelente, pero es tarde y, si no les damos un tiempo para que jueguen, pasaremos el resto del trayecto ocupados en vez de durmiendo.

—Conoces muy bien a tus hijos, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un buen padre. Siento que a Tanya no le interesase la vida familiar. De lo contrario, habríais formado un buen equipo.

—Espero que ese equipo lo formemos tú y yo, Bella.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Te molestaría ser la madre de dos hijos que no son tuyos?

—Ése no es el problema. ¿Cómo iba a serlo?

—Tanya no quiso ser la madre de sus propios hijos. Muchas mujeres dudarían a la hora de hacerse cargo de niños que no son suyos.

—Yo no soy como esas mujeres, ni como Tanya —pensaba que en muchos aspectos no lo era, pero esa vez no le importó—. Y no creo que tuvieses problemas en encontrar un montón de mujeres que aceptarían ese papel con tal de casarse contigo y llevar esa corona de princesa que creías que quería a cambio de mi virginidad.

Él la miró fijamente con el semblante serio.

—Ya he admitido que estaba equivocado.

—Sí, pero no te has disculpado —cosa que le molestaba, porque nunca le había dado razones para pensar mal de ella.

—¿Crees que debería? —un brillo burlón asomó a los ojos de Edward —. Me siento terriblemente arrepentido y te suplico humildemente que me perdones.

—Te estás riendo de mí.

Él sonrió y fue como si le arrojase una flecha al corazón.

—Un poco quizá, pero siento de veras haberte ofendido. Eres demasiado inocente como para haber tramado algo así.

—Honesta. Demasiado honesta.

—Eso también —le apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo—. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

—Está el pequeño problema del amor entre nosotros, o su ausencia más bien —y el hecho de que por mucho que ella lo amase, él nunca llegaría a amarla.

Se había pasado toda la vida ganándose un puesto a través del trabajo y pensar en casarse por esa misma razón le resultaba muy doloroso. Millones de mujeres corrientes como ella recibían el amor de los hombres que les habían robado el corazón… ¿por qué se habría enamorado ella de un condenado príncipe?

—¿Sabías que la visión socialmente aceptada del amor como base de un matrimonio no existió hasta el año 1200?

—Bueno, ahora sí existe.

—E incluso entonces, no todas las culturas la aceptaron —continuó como si ella no hubiese dicho nada—. Y tardó muchísimo más en arraigar entre las clases dirigentes. El primer matrimonio por amor que se celebró en mi familia tuvo lugar en 1809.

—No sé por qué piensas que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo.

—La historia de mi familia está llena de matrimonios exitosos y felices en todos los aspectos.

—Algunos no tanto. No hace falta que te recuerde lo de tu padre con Carmen.

—Como ya te he dicho, yo no rompo mis promesas. Fui fiel a Tanya durante los cuatro años que duró nuestro matrimonio.

—Te creo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

—Tanya era guapa y sofisticada. Aunque resultase un desastre como madre, era tu compañera ideal, todo lo que un príncipe podía desear. La mirabas totalmente embobado. Era una apasionada de la vida y te cautivó.

—Lo que le apasionaba en realidad eran los placeres terrenales, lo que no es lo mismo, como descubrí cuando ya era tarde. Y ninguna de las cualidades que has citado disculpan la indiferencia que mostraba ante los sentimientos y necesidades de nuestros hijos, créeme. La belleza exterior se apaga muy deprisa.

Claro, pero esa belleza había sido suficiente para acaparar su atención. Dijera lo que dijese, había seguido con ella a pesar de su pésimo papel de madre. Le daba mucha importancia a la familia, pero resultaba muy significativo que permaneciese con Tanya incluso después de que lo chantajease con su embarazo.

—Seguiste casado con ella y le fuiste fiel, ¿por qué?

—Era mi esposa. Fui yo el que se equivocó, no quería divorciarme y hacer aún más daño a los niños. Al menos, como esposa los vería más a menudo que como ex.

—Pero tu atracción por ella debió ayudarte.

—La pasión que sentía desapareció al tercer año de nuestro matrimonio, pero no porque dejase de atraerme físicamente o amase a otra mujer. Simplemente, no podía desear a alguien que había utilizado su embarazo para casarse conmigo y luego se había dedicado a disfrutar de la vida ignorando a sus hijos.

—Pero seguiste acostándote con ella.

—Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades.

—Yo no soportaría estar casada con un hombre que no me desease.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. Lo que me atrae de ti es imperecedero. Deseo tu cuerpo, pero es tu carácter lo que actúa como constante afrodisíaco para mí. Tu espíritu generoso no es sólo un atractivo sexual a mis ojos, sino que además es adictivo. Te deseo, Bella. Y te tendré.

Eso ya lo había dicho más de una vez. Aquella promesa la hizo estremecer. ¿Sería posible que, a pesar de no ser guapa y de no tener su amor, lograra mantener su atracción sexual por ella? ¿Siendo simplemente ella misma?

Y si aceptaba aquel matrimonio, amándole y sin ser amada a cambio… ¿acabaría conformándose?

Cuando salieron de los columpios, Tony y Nessie estaban tan cansados que se les cerraban los ojos. En el avión, Bella fue a prepararles la cama que había en un pequeño camarote cuando Edward la detuvo:

—Los niños estarán cómodos en los asientos reclinables. La cama es para ti.

—Pero…

—No discutas. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que aquí el príncipe soy yo?

—Lo que eres es un mandón —sonrió ella—. Me cuesta creer que nunca adivinase que eras un príncipe. Tu comportamiento era inconfundiblemente regio. Pero si éramos amigos, ¿por qué no me hablaste de tu verdadera identidad? No confiabas en mí —añadió, respondiéndose a sí misma. Edward suspiró.

—Quería que me aceptaras por cómo era, no por lo que era.

—Pero yo ya te había aceptado.

—¿De veras? Me rechazaste a mí y a nuestra supuesta amistad. ¿Te resultaría tan fácil volver a hacerlo ahora que sabes que soy un príncipe?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas estúpido. Que seas príncipe no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Puede —pero no parecía creer lo que Bella había dicho.

Aquella cuestión le rondó la cabeza todo el tiempo mientras acostaban a los niños en los asientos. Edward era vulnerable a su posición. Pensarlo le extrañaba, pero considerando algunas cosas que había dicho y lo duro que había trabajado para demostrar su valía, no sólo en la universidad sino además creando una nueva industria para Isole dei Re, se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

Y odiaba saber que él creía que era como las demás a la hora de valorarle más por su posición que por su forma de ser. Por razones que no quiso analizar, Bella no pudo aguantar por más tiempo que él siguiese equivocado con respecto a ella.

—Me fui porque me dolía verte con Tanya. Te quería y me abrumaba verte tan enamorado de ella. No tuvo nada que ver con tu posición. Te aseguro que, de haber sabido que eras un príncipe, mi decisión habría sido aún más firme. Teneros a ambos cerca me hizo darme cuenta de lo inútiles que eran mis sentimientos por ti.

—Te dolió mucho la noche que llevé a Tanya a casa ¿verdad?

Ella no quería hablar de aquella noche. Era un recuerdo muy doloroso que había intentado olvidar.

—La trajiste muchas noches y sí, me dolió. No quería dejarte y aquello me hacía sufrir también, pero no tanto como quedarme allí viéndoos juntos.

—Siento lo que pasó aquella noche.

—Ya te disculpaste entonces y no te cuento esto para que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sólo quería que supieses que saber que eras un príncipe no habría cambiado nada de lo que pasó.

—Me resulta extraño que a pesar de haberte hecho daño y de que hayas dejado claro que mi propuesta te parece insultante, todavía te empeñes en proteger mis sentimientos. La mayoría de la gente diría que no tengo sentimientos que proteger.

—Pues se equivocan.

Él la miró incrédulo y ella suspiró exasperada.

—Llámame incauta entonces. Suelo preocuparme en exceso por los sentimientos ajenos.

—No eres una incauta, sino una persona fuera de lo común: una mujer que se preocupa por los demás.

—No soy tan rara, es sólo que no te has movido en los círculos adecuados.

—Puede —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Me he arrepentido muchas veces de haber conocido a Tanya.

Ella no, porque si él hubiese conocido a aquella hermosa mujer después de haberse acostado ella, habría sufrido diez veces más, ya que no dudaba de que el resultado hubiese sido exactamente el mismo. Él habría acabado con Tanya y ella habría acabado sola.

—Fue para bien —fue todo su comentario, mientras apartaba la vista de él y se ponía a ojear una revista.

Edward observó con frustración cómo Bella cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

¿No decían los psicólogos que la conversación une a las personas? Pues cada vez que había hablado con Bella, ella se había alejado más de él. Creía que admitir que se había arrepentido de enamorarse de Tanya y haberla dejado iba a provocar que Bella se diese cuenta de que estaba hecha para él.

Pero, en lugar de eso, Bella le había dejado claro que no pensaba que aquella elección hubiese sido una tragedia. ¿Sería porque le había resultado muy fácil olvidar su amor por él? Él confiaba muy poco en los sentimientos. Su padre le había dicho que había amado a su madre, pero realmente no había querido a ninguna de las mujeres con las que había compartido su vida, ni siquiera a Carmen.

Emmett y Rosalie disfrutaban de un matrimonio tranquilo, el tipo de matrimonio que Edward deseaba, pero nunca había visto nada que le demostrase que su hermano estuviese locamente enamorado. Jasper había amado a su esposa, pero ésta había muerto demasiado pronto para que ese sentimiento fuese puesto a prueba por el paso del tiempo o alguna adversidad.

Había visto cómo mucha gente de su círculo utilizaba el amor como excusa para la infidelidad o el abandono de sus responsabilidades con respecto a sus hijos o su país, así que, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Bella hubiese dejado de quererle?

Porque era innegable que le molestaba. Cada vez que ella lo decía o dejaba ver, sentía rabia y deseos de hacerle abjurar de sus palabras. Por el bien de sus hijos y de su propia tranquilidad mental, la quería ver unida a él por lazos indestructibles. No tenía que confiar en los sentimientos para saber que, si Bella se creía enamorada, se entregaría a él en cuerpo y alma de una forma en que Tanya nunca lo había hecho.

Bella sería suya.

Estaba destinada a serlo.

Bella se acurrucó en el calor que la rodeaba y un olor familiar proveniente de sus sueños la inundó de tranquilidad. De pronto, un peso cálido que no le pareció el de un cobertor se deslizó de su cadera al muslo, sacándola de su sopor y dándole a conocer que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Edward iluminado por la débil luz azul de emergencia que había junto a la puerta. Estaba frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y respirando acompasadamente.

Estaba dormido.

En su cama.

Además estaba vestido, en cierto modo. Llevaba pantalón corto y camiseta, indumentaria en la que ella no le había visto jamás. Un mechón de pelo negro le caía por la frente y Bella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de retirárselo con tal de no despertarlo.

Sin duda había decidido que compartir la cama con ella iba a ser más cómodo que dormir en un asiento, pero no se había metido bajo las sábanas, cosa que ella agradeció porque por muy posesivo que se mostrase, respetaba su derecho a escoger lo lejos que deseaba llevar su relación con él.

En varios aspectos, él había atemperado su arrogancia, a pesar de no haber renunciado del todo a ella. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en su cama.

—Estás sonriendo —dijo él con voz adormilada. Tenía los ojos abiertos —. ¿Te gusta despertarte a mi lado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer lo tonta que había sido.

—Creí que habías logrado templar tu arrogancia.

—¿Por qué iba a querer templarla? Te gusto como soy.

—¿Siempre te despiertas con esas engreídas presunciones?

—¿Consideras engreído por mi parte que piense que la compañía de mis hijos no es la única que encuentras agradable? —la pregunta sonó más bien seria.

—Me niego a contestar a esa pregunta porque podría comprometerme.

—¡Ajá! —se giró en un movimiento rápido que la pilló por sorpresa y acabó situándola debajo de él—. Ese sinsentido de tus días libres ha sido sólo cuestión de principios, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba atrapada por la sábana y no se podía mover, cosa que le preocupaba menos que el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma predecible y violenta a la posición que ambos habían adoptado.

La temperatura del termómetro suuuubeeeeeee!

Jajajaja…qué decís…¿merezco algún review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	9. Chapter 9

—No es un sinsentido tener días libres de forma regular —alegó ella en un intento de esconder su descontrolada reacción.

Pero se temía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. El deseo formaba parte del amor y ella amaba a aquel hombre más que a nadie y a nada en el mundo. Había acabado por asumirlo tras la conversación de aquella noche.

—En nuestro caso, sí. Porque pasarías un tiempo innecesario lejos de mí y de los niños —Edward quería casarse con ella para que le hiciese la vida más fácil, no más difícil. De algún modo, sabía que las cosas serían más difíciles cuando ella estuviese ausente.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Y si sencillamente me apetece meterme en la bañera con un libro? ¿Considerarías eso algo innecesario?

—Tanto como tú quieras que lo considere. Me aseguraría de que tienes tiempo para hacerlo, aunque se me ocurren cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer en la bañera que leer.

—Eso seguro, pero como bien sabes, no estoy a tu nivel.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En demasiados. No estoy hecha para ser princesa, Edward.

—No tienes experiencia en ese tema, así que tendrás que confiar en mí si te digo que te equivocas. Serías la princesa Cullen ideal. Se trata de carácter: tienes el carácter y la integridad suficiente para realizar ese trabajo.

—Nunca he considerado el matrimonio como un trabajo —aunque para ella, su condición de hija de familia sí lo había sido. Había tenido que trabajar para ganarse ese puesto y ahora él le pedía que trabajase para ganarse su condición de esposa.

—Pues en muchos aspectos es exactamente eso —le puso la mano en la boca cuando ella intentó hablar —y eso no es malo. El matrimonio conlleva una serie de expectativas cuyo cumplimiento beneficia a las dos partes.

Ella giró la cabeza para evitar que le tapase la boca.

—Haces que parezca una cuestión de negocios cuando debería ser mucho más.

—Es más.

Y ella sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

De sexo.

No era suficiente, pero sí todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto? Si fuese una interesada, aceptaría su oferta y se aseguraría un sustancioso acuerdo prenupcial.

—Ya te he dicho que en ese aspecto no estoy a tu nivel.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—En el sexual —como si él no lo supiera.

—Yo te pondría a mi altura enseguida —le dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

Y acabaría rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso… aunque no era que ya de por sí estuviese íntegro, porque amar a alguien siempre hacía daño. Al menos siempre le había pasado eso a ella. Había amado a sus padres y los había perdido, había amado a una madre adoptiva y ésta sólo la había considerado una fuente de ingresos y trabajo, y lo amaba a él. Los sentimientos que había albergado hacía seis años sólo le habían traído dolor. Ahora lo amaba a él y a sus hijos, y era consciente de que quedarse iba a dolerle, pero tanto como marcharse.

Mucho más que hacía seis años.

—No, gracias —aunque no estaba segura de que fuese eso lo que quería decir en realidad porque lo amaba y deseaba desesperadamente.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que te demuestre lo compenetrados que estamos —respondió él, nada convencido de su negativa.

—No quiero que me utilices. Crees que estoy embarazada y, de no ser así, todavía estarías decidiendo si sería una esposa adecuada o no.

—Incluso si no hubiésemos hecho el amor esa primera noche, me habría dado cuenta enseguida de lo bien que encajas en mi vida y la de mis hijos.

—Tú no me amas, Edward.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, como si aquella palabra no pudiese herir profundamente a Bella.

—¿Y? —repitió ella en un susurro.

—El amor no es requisito básico para un matrimonio feliz. Te seré fiel, te cuidaré, contarás con todo mi respeto, consideración y buena voluntad y tendremos más hijos juntos. ¿Qué más iba a darte un hombre que te amase?

—Su corazón.

—Tendrías mi fidelidad, compromiso y honor. Es más que suficiente.

—Vuelves a mostrarte arrogante. Sólo piensas en lo que es mejor para ti e intentas convencerme de que eso es también lo mejor para mí.

—Te equivocas. Me importa mucho lo que es mejor para ti. Tienes veintiséis años y estás muy sola.

Tenía razón. No tenía familia desde que tenía ocho años y esa soledad era algo que la gente que sí la tenía no podía comprender.

—Si te casaras conmigo, pasarías a formar parte de mi familia. Fuimos amigos una vez y no hay razón por la que no volvamos a serlo. Sé que te gustaría y, además, que lo necesitas. Me necesitas, aunque seas demasiado terca como para admitirlo.

—Pero quizá sea mejor estar sola que sufrir —aunque resultaba doloroso también estar siempre sola.

—No es así, me perteneces y un día te darás cuenta de que es así.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Deja de decir eso.

—Deja de negarlo.

Durante toda la conversación, él había estado sobre ella, llamándola con su cuerpo y provocando todo tipo de reacciones con su proximidad. Sus pezones se clavaban en el camisón. Él no la había tocado, pero tenía los pechos hinchados, anhelando la caricia de sus dedos, y las caderas elevadas en una invitación tan natural como arriesgada.

Quería besarle, saborear su boca y su piel. Deseaba estar desnuda con él como la otra noche, pero esa vez ella le tocaría y se concentraría en cómo era sentir que alguien te tocara… y no como en sueños, sino como algo real. Porque a pesar de la incomodidad por haber perdido la virginidad, la otra noche había sido como un sueño para ella. Quería saborear la realidad. No quería preocuparse por el futuro o por si funcionaba o no su relación con él. En ese momento, quería ser exactamente lo que él afirmaba que era… su mujer.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —se obligó a decir, con la garganta seca por el deseo.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Creí que lo sabías.

—Necesito oírtelo decir.

—¿Tan seguro estás de lo que voy a decir?

—Sí.

—Te deseo, Edward.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se quedó callado durante un momento.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Entonces la besó suavemente y se levantó para despojarse de la ropa, mirándola fijamente mientras se bajaba el pantalón. Ella no pudo evitar mirar aquello que él le revelaba, porque su mirada se sentía atraída de tal modo que parecía arrastrada por una fuerza exterior. Y lo que miraba era… su manifiesto atractivo sexual, porque era increíblemente atractivo. Y también imponente, tremendamente viril.

Al posar los ojos sobre su erección, los abrió desmesuradamente.

—¿Eso es normal? —graznó—. No me extraña que doliese.

Pero ¿quería cambiar de idea? No, lo que decía mucho del poder del deseo.

Edward estalló en risas y negó con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no soy ningún monstruo, sino que tú eres muy inocente —los ojos le brillaban de satisfacción, de un azul tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno.— Y eso me resulta más excitante de lo que debería. Después de todo, soy un hombre liberado.

Ahora le tocó a ella el turno de reírse a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—Liberado para la Edad de Piedra, quizá.

—¿Crees que soy un retrógrado?

—Crees que debes casarte conmigo porque era virgen la primera vez que hicimos el amor y podría estar embarazada. Y por estas mismas razones, crees que te pertenezco. Sí, te diría que estás en la pugna por obtener el premio Neanderthal del año.

—¿Y eso te incomoda?

Recordando que Tanya le había dicho que vivir con él era como estar en una cárcel, Bella decidió reprimirse las ganas de contestarle con frivolidad.

—El hombre de Neanderthal tiene sus encantos.

—Me alegra que digas eso.

Se acercó a ella y su erección no fue lo único que atrajo la atención de Bella. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, de musculatura definida y piel bronceada.

—Estás muy bien, ¿lo sabías?

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que era su libido la que hablaba por él. Era demasiado anodina como para que aquel hombre la considerase exquisita, pero sabía que hablaba en serio cuando la halagaba.

La deseaba.

Y tenía la evidencia delante de sus ojos.

—¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor sin sábanas o prefieres esconderte bajo ellas?

Bella se estaba escondiendo, cubierta del cuello a los pies con aquella ligera tela de algodón. No quería esconderse de él. Su respuesta fue arrojar a un lado las sábanas dejando a la vista un camisón corto de color rosa pálido. No tenía nada de sugerente, pero le dejaba medio muslo al descubierto y era tan fino que destacaba en él la erección de sus pezones. El brillo en los ojos de Edward le indicó que él también lo había notado.

Le deslizó la mano por el cuello hasta la curva del pecho, rodeándole el pezón antes de acariciarlo directamente. Ella jadeó, con las manos apretadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Eres muy receptiva —pasó el dedo dibujando su torso hasta el otro pezón, otorgándole las mismas caricias—. Me excitas hasta el dolor.

—A mí también me excitas —susurró ella.

—Entonces tendré que aliviarte.

—Sí…

Edward se tumbó a su lado y le rozó el muslo con su sexo. Para Bella, fue una impresión, porque esa intimidad era totalmente nueva para ella. Su miembro estaba duro y caliente, pero su tacto era suave. Era muy distinto a lo que hubiese esperado y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

Él le posó la mano en el hombro, acariciándole la clavícula con el pulgar y devorándola con los ojos como un león hambriento.

—No debes tener miedo. No volveré a hacerte daño.

A pesar de su mirada voraz, ella le creyó. También sentía hambre de él.

—No tengo miedo.

—Estás muy tensa.

Bella sonrió, con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—Y que lo digas.

Ella giró la cabeza, herida por lo que tomó como un recordatorio de lo distintas que eran las experiencias de ambos en este campo.

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo hago. Ya te he dicho… —dijo besándole la mandíbula— que tu inocencia me excita —jugueteó con las comisuras de sus labios, lamiéndolas de tal modo que la hizo temblar—. Mucho.

Obligándose a apartar sus miedos, ella se volvió para ofrecerle su boca. Se entregó por completo. El beso se hizo pasional. Él la tocaba mientras sus labios se enzarzaban en una sensual batalla hacia el placer. Sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de su piel, enseñándole que contaba con zonas erógenas que ella jamás había sospechado tener. Ella también le tocó, explorando cada parte de su desnudez a su alcance. Edward se pegó a ella cuando ésta alcanzó su trasero, pero en cuanto curvó tentativamente los dedos alrededor de su miembro, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Sí, tócalo, Bella.

Ella lo acarició arriba y abajo y él gimió en sus labios, besándola de nuevo con voracidad.

La dejó explorar, guiando su mano cuando le vencía la timidez y enseñándole lo que le gustaba y cómo hacerlo de forma que su cuerpo se tornara rígido y trémulo.

Luego le apartó la mano.

—Es suficiente —masculló.

—Pero me gusta tocarte.

—Y a mí que me toques, tesoro mío, pero si quieres disfrutar de un inmenso placer, no debes llevarme demasiado lejos esta primera vez.

—No es nuestra primera vez.

—Gracias a Dios, no. No tenemos que traspasar la barrera de tu virginidad.

Y no le dio la oportunidad de responder, porque empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, primero a través del camisón y luego quitándoselo para disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía exactamente cómo y dónde concentrar sus caricias, y pronto Bella empezó a estremecerse de deseo. Pero todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Edward usó la boca para recorrer el mismo trayecto que había realizado con sus manos.

Ella se agitó en oleadas de placer mientras él le hacía el amor con los labios y la lengua de un modo en que ella jamás habría soñado. Al llegar a su muslo, usó los dientes para morderlo con suavidad y lamer su piel sensibilizada, y ella emitió un grito.

Edward alzó la cabeza.

—No hagas ruido, dulce Bella. No queremos que nos oigan los niños y, aunque esta habitación está medio insonorizada, no me gustaría probar hasta qué punto estando ellos en la cabina.

—¿Nunca habías traído aquí a ninguna amante ruidosa?

—Nunca había hecho el amor aquí dentro.

—Oh —a ella le gustó saberlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué le importaba.

Después de todo, ella sabía que él tenía experiencia, pero sentía la necesidad de que aquella vez fuera especial… para ambos. Edward volvió a colocar la cabeza entre las piernas de Bella, a quien aquella visión le resultaba increíblemente erótica. Esa vez, su lengua tocó un punto mucho más sensible y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. No paraba de gemir mientras él le hacía el amor con la lengua y usaba los dedos para penetrarla.

Luego, situando su clítoris entre los dientes, lo acarició con la punta de la lengua una y otra vez hasta que ella se deshizo, mordiéndose la mano para detener un grito agónico de placer y agitándose convulsamente bajo el influjo de aquella lengua. Todavía temblaba de placer cuando él trepó por su cuerpo y presionó la punta de su erección contra la trémula entrada de Bella.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó forzando la voz.

—Sí —necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Empezó a penetrarla despacio, martirizándola con lo que llegaría cuando la llenase por completo. A pesar de sentirse exhausta, Bella empezó a moverse debajo de él, demandando más que la tentadora lentitud con que la estaba poseyendo.

Edward no tardó en darse por aludido, y con una risilla triunfal, empezó a marcar un ritmo que la hizo retorcerse de placer.

—Así es, tesoro… muévete conmigo. Dame tu pasión, _cara._

—¿Cara? —no, por favor, no podía estar pensando en otra en ese momento…

—Cariño… —le decía él—. Eres hermosa cuando te apasionas.

¿Hermosa? Le había hablado en italiano. Claro. Pero la conciencia de que hacía todos esos años él no había estado pensando en otra se perdió en su segundo orgasmo. Él apretó su boca contra la de ella y se tragó el grito que no pudo reprimir. Se quedó rígido sobre ella, apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Luego se desplomó, pero el peso de su cuerpo no incomodó a Bella, sino que le pareció maravilloso. Edward se frotó contra su cuello.

—Eres una amante increíble.

—Tú tampoco estás mal.

—Por supuesto que no.

Ella se echó a reír ante su arrogancia, demasiado inundada de placer como para tomar en cuenta aquel comentario. Apoyándose en los antebrazos, Edward alzó la cabeza y los hombros.

—Tenemos algo muy especial. No puedes compararlo con ninguna otra experiencia, pero créeme cuando te digo que pocos amantes alcanzan semejantes cotas de placer.

—¿Y qué me dices de Tanya? —preguntó ella sin pensar, deseando enseguida haberse mordido la lengua.

Pero él no pareció ofenderse ante aquella pregunta.

—Siempre esperaba que yo la sedujese. Nunca se entregaba libremente, como tú. Eres muy generosa en tu deseo y no sabes lo maravilloso que es eso —la besó—. Hacerte el amor es algo único y muy, muy especial.

—Esa vez ha sido mejor —Bella pensó que debía decírselo, y aquella confesión susurrada hizo reír a Edward.

—Me alegro. No me gustaba que pensaras que mi forma de hacer el amor no era como debía ser.

Y entonces fue ella la que rió.

—No me digas que esa menudencia te incomodaba.

—A los hombres no les gusta que sus mujeres les consideren ineptos.

—A mí nunca me lo parecerías —admitió ella, demasiado afectada por lo que había pasado como para reprimir sus palabras—. Eres todo lo que siempre pensé que sería un hombre, Edward.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Entonces accederás a casarte conmigo.

—Yo… —pero sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por unos labios que volvieron a reclamarla de forma apasionada.

Cuando Bella despertó, estaba sola en la cama y llevaba puesta la camiseta de Edward. No recordaba cuándo se la había puesto, pero sí haber hecho el amor… más de una vez. Y la certeza de Edward de que ella se casaría con él después de la primera vez.

Bella no se sentía tan segura, pero estaba casi convencida. Le resultaba imposible creer que no era lo suficiente mujer para él después de una noche como la que habían compartido. Había sido algo especial. Pero todavía la asaltaban las dudas. No iban a pasarse la vida en la cama, así que ¿cuánto iba a durar su relación si no era el amor lo que lo hacía especial? Pero ella lo amaba… ¿y bastaba con eso?

Tras ducharse, se unió a Edward y los niños en la cabina del avión. Estaban desayunando y Tony se sentaba junto a su padre y frente a Nessie. Ella tomó asiento al lado de la niña.

—Buenos días a todos… ¿o ya es por la tarde en Pekín?

—Más bien madrugada, pero ya es otro día —dijo Edward.

Nessie besó a Bella en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Has dormido mucho. Nos hemos aseado y todo y no te has dado ni cuenta.

—Debía de estar muy cansada.

—Tienes que acabarte el desayuno, Bella —dijo Tony—. Dice papá que aterrizaremos pronto.

—Qué emocionante, me pregunto cuánto tardaremos en salir del aeropuerto. Nunca había estado en China.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias.

—Y muy profundamente, creo.

—Sí, Bella… no nos oíste entrar a despertaros —Tony le lanzó una mirada pensativa—. Papá dijo que se acostó en tu cama porque es demasiado alto para dormir en un asiento. Pero tú no eres alta…

—Pensaba que sólo los papás y las mamás dormían juntos —dijo Nessie ingenuamente.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Tony—. Tía Rosalie y tío Emmett comparten habitación y no tienen hijos.

—Pero están casados, así que es lo mismo.

—Y Bella y yo lo estaremos en cuanto se pueda organizar.

—¿Os vais a casar? —exclamó Nessie asombrada.

—Sí —dijo él con convicción.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella.

Aquel príncipe Cullen ya le había demostrado que podía ser inflexible a la hora de perseguir un objetivo, y aquello era exactamente en lo que ella se había convertido para él.

Se habrá enfadado Belli-Bells ¿?

Me dejan un review como pago¿?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	10. Chapter 10

Sus protestas quedaron ahogadas por los gritos de Nessie y de Tony. Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella.

—Tenía muchas ganas de que fueses mi madre. Te quiero, Bella.

Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, duendecillo, a ti y a Anthony —replicó, abrazando a Nessie con cariño.

Sin saber cómo, Tony acabó también abrazado y Edward los contempló con una bondad tan petulante, que a Bella le entraron ganas de gritar. Ella nunca dijo que iba a casarse con él. Habían hecho el amor, pero aquello no era un compromiso firme en los tiempos que corrían.

¿Cómo iba a desilusionar a aquellos dos niños? No podía negar que aquello le otorgaba lo que más quería en el mundo: a Edward y a sus hijos… una familia. Aun así, a él no le correspondía tomar tal decisión en su lugar. Cosa que pensaba decirle en cuanto se acomodaran en la suite del hotel.

El alojamiento sólo contaba con dos dormitorios y un pequeño salón. Los demás empleados se alojaban en otras habitaciones. Bella dejó a los niños jugando en la habitación principal y siguió a Edward hasta su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

Él levantó la vista, inexpresivo.

—Por muy lujoso que sea un alojamiento en China, es difícil encontrar habitaciones espaciosas o camas grandes.

—La tuya lo es.

—Y es una suerte, porque si no, no íbamos a caber los dos.

—No pienso compartir la cama contigo.

—¿Dónde ibas a dormir si no? La cama de Nessie es demasiado estrecha para las dos y no hay más dormitorios en la suite.

—Lo habías planeado todo, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué me acusas? —preguntó él con una voz razonable en exceso.

Aquello sólo consiguió enfadar a Bella aún más, porque se sintió manejada.

—De forzar esta situación. Yo no accedí a venir a este viaje como tu compañera de cama.

—Vamos a casarnos, no vuelvas a hablar de ti en esos términos.

—¿Quién dijo que vamos a casarnos?

—Yo.

—Para tu información, hace falta un acuerdo entre dos personas para formalizar un matrimonio.

—Accediste anoche con tu cuerpo y tampoco lo negaste esta mañana.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿El qué?

—Que utilizabas a los niños para obligarme a que accediera a casarme contigo. Sabías que a ellos no podría decirles que no. Una jugada muy cruel si al final no resulta ser así. ¿No decías que no hacías promesas que no pudieses cumplir? —furiosa al verse utilizada de forma tan descarada, giró sobre sus talones—. No pienso dormir aquí contigo.

Pero no llegó a tocar el pomo de la puerta. Edward la agarró por los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? No soy tan mal partido, ¿no?

Ella ignoró su presunción.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que obviamente tenías la intención de seducirme cuando llegásemos aquí?

Era lo que más le dolía, que él nunca hubiera tenido intención de dejarla escoger.

—Aclaremos este error. Cambié la habitación cuando llegamos al hotel, porque antes de nuestra llegada, había reservado una suite con una habitación anexa para ti y una suite al otro lado del pasillo para el equipo de seguridad. Después de lo que pasó anoche asumí que querrías compartir mi cama. Es aquí precisamente donde quiero que estés, así que dispuse el alojamiento en consecuencia.

—Ah.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco —mucho, de hecho, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a confesarlo—. Pero eso no altera el hecho de que les dijeses a los niños que nos casábamos sin mi consentimiento. No me gusta que me presionen.

—No lo hago. Diste tu consentimiento, lo hiciste alto y claro con tu cuerpo, tesoro mío, y tu cuerpo se expresa con mayor franqueza que tus labios.

—Yo no digo mentiras.

—Entonces di que no quieres ser mi esposa… mi amante… mi mujer. Dilo y te creeré.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No podía pronunciar aquellas palabras siendo sincera.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme daño. ¿Y si aparece otra Tanya? Mírame. No entro en ese molde.

Él le apretó los hombros con rostro grave.

—Tu aspecto no te define. Con quien deseo casarme es con la mujer que hay debajo de tu deliciosa piel.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

Edward se inclinó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Estamos muy bien juntos. Eres maravillosa con mis hijos, buena para mí. ¿Cómo no iba a poder?

Entonces la besó y ella se fundió con él. Si no se casaba con aquel hombre, acabaría siendo su amante y seguramente quedándose embarazada. En lo que a él concernía, era incapaz de controlarse. Ni de protegerse a sí misma.

—Si me casase contigo, no sería como tu matrimonio con Tanya. Quiero decir que no toleraría tu adicción al trabajo. Y lo digo en serio. Tendrías que prometérmelo antes de que accediese a casarme.

—Creo que podría hacerlo.

—Y al menos dos veces al año tendrías que retirarte del mundo y hacernos saber a mí y a los niños que somos las personas más importantes de tu vida.

—Muy bien. Dos vacaciones familiares al año y cama contigo todas las noches.

—Das bastante importancia a la cama, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero creo que tú también disfrutas.

—Ahora sí.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella pensó en las alternativas: vivir sin él otra vez, sin Nessie y sin Tony.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

El beso fue interrumpido por dos voces infantiles que preguntaban por qué la gente de la televisión no hablaba ni inglés ni italiano.

Los dos días siguientes, Edward, tuvo reuniones hasta muy tarde, pero el tercero se tomó la mañana libre para llevar a Bella y a los niños de compras al mercado.

Comieron en La Casa de la Hija del Emperador, un restaurante para ejecutivos y turistas adinerados. Tanto el lugar como el ambiente impresionaron incluso a los niños. Luego Edward tuvo que dejarlos en el hotel para asistir a otra reunión, pero ella y los niños se alegraron porque necesitaban descansar de tanto ruido y tanta gente.

Cuando finalmente él regresó al hotel por la noche, Bella estaba dormida, pero se despertó al escuchar su gruñido de apreciación cuando, al subirse a la cama, descubrió que estaba desnuda. Se giró hacia él y lo recibió con un beso apasionado que llevó a otras cosas cuya duración se extendió hasta la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, Edward les llevó a la Ciudad Prohibida. Conforme caminaban de templo a templo, mujeres de todas las nacionalidades observaban a Edward con ojos ávidos, pero él no se dio cuenta. No se detuvo ni un segundo a mirar ni a la más bella y exótica de ellas.

¿Pasaría lo mismo en Isole dei Re?

Eso esperaba Bella.

Pasaron dos días más en Pekín antes de regresar a Diamante. Una vez allí, Edward llamó a su familia para anunciarles su inminente matrimonio. Bella y él habían decidido ir a la Isla Cullen antes de que comenzaran los festejos del cumpleaños del rey para que la familia pudiese conocer mejor a la novia.

Al parecer, ninguno de ellos se había mostrado consternado ante la perspectiva de que el príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen se casase con su niñera. Pero eso no significaba que lo aceptasen sin más. Podrían estar esperando la llegada de los novios a Lo Paradiso, capital de Isole dei Re, para expresar su desaprobación.

A Bella no le sorprendería. ¿Qué rey querría que su hijo se casara con la niñera, con una mujer que había sido además su asistenta en el pasado?

**A veces me dan ganas de ahorcar a Bella por tan mala opinión que tiene de ella misma…¿A vosotras no?**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella entró en el palacio de Lo Paradiso por segunda vez. Situado en el centro de la capital de Isole dei Re, su magnificencia le impresionó tanto como en su primera visita. En la entrada de mármoles resonaron las risas de los niños, que salieron corriendo hacia las habitaciones privadas. La familia Cullen estaba muy unida. Era la clase de familia que ella había deseado tener desde la muerte de sus padres. Tíos, tía y abuelo adoraban a Anthony y a Renesmee. Todavía no había llegado a conocer al hermano menor, Jasper, pero los niños hablaban maravillas de él.

Edward la condujo al recibidor y allí le presentó a su padre. El rey Carlisle tenía los ojos del mismo verde esmeralda que Edward, pero éstos la miraron inquisitivamente. Su hijo mayor, el príncipe Emmett, también le resultó intimidante. Fijó en los suyos sus ojos oscuros e insondables mientras Edward y ella se sentaban en un pequeño sofá. Los niños se situaban a ambos lados de su abuelo en otro sofá y el príncipe Emmett y la princesa se acomodaban en dos sillones.

Se suponía que aquella habitación era un lugar íntimo y agradable, pero su tamaño y los sentimientos encontrados de sus ocupantes hicieron que Bella se sintiese en el despacho de un juez.

La única que le sonrió fue la princesa Rosalie, que se acercó a ella para estrecharle la mano como si fuesen viejas amigas.

—Me alegro mucho de que Edward y tú os hayáis prometido. Tu relación con los niños ha sido inmejorable desde el primer momento. Recuerdo que se lo dije a Edward por teléfono cuando me preguntó si habías aceptado el puesto. Pero ahora entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes, Rosalie? —preguntó el rey Carlisle.

—Que se conocían de antes. Bella reconoció a Edward en sus hijos y ésa fue la razón por la que se sintió atraída por ellos.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el príncipe Emmett, nada convencido.

Sintiendo que debía defender a su única aliada, Bella dijo:

—Tiene razón. Edward es la única persona con la que he conectado tan rápidamente como con Nessie y Tony.

—Pues si eso es así, ¿cómo es que no nos hemos conocido antes? Mi hijo nunca nos ha presentado y, además, has estado fuera de su vida durante seis años.

—No quería que Bella supiese que era príncipe —interrumpió Edward antes de que ella pudiese responder—. Para mí era muy importante acabar mis estudios por méritos propios y que no se me asociase con mi apellido.

—Pero si ella era tu amiga… —la voz de Emmett se fue apagando, dejando claro que quizá ella no había sido la gran amiga que Edward decía que era, puesto que le había escondido su verdadera identidad.

—A veces ocultamos cosas incluso a las personas más queridas por razones que no todos llegan a entender —alegó la princesa Rosalie—. Edward tomó esa decisión hace seis años y Bella no tiene la culpa, así que ni tú ni Carlisle podéis esperar que ella os ofrezca una explicación al respecto.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames papá? —dijo el rey regañando a su nuera.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero un halo de tristeza se asomó a sus ojos. Bella se preguntó si los demás se habían dado cuenta.

—Le dije a Bella que sería bienvenida a esta casa. ¿Me equivoqué? —preguntó Edward enfriando el ambiente.

—_Nonno, _¿no te gusta Bella? —preguntó Nessie—. Yo la quiero. Va a ser mi mamá.

—Nos lo prometió, _nonno. _No puedes hacer que se vaya —dijo Tony desesperado y rojo de rabia—. ¡No vamos a dejarte hacerlo, ni yo ni mi papá!

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa de café para ir a arrojarse en brazos de su padre.

—No dejarás que el _nonno _la eche, ¿verdad?

Edward abrazó a su hijo mirando fríamente a su padre.

—No. Tranquilízate, Anthony. No tienes que temer nada, porque esta familia te quiere.

Nessie, por su parte, trepó al regazo de Bella y la abrazó.

—Te quiero, Bella. Quiero que seas mi mamá.

Bella abrazó su cuerpecito y contuvo un suspiro. La situación había llegado demasiado lejos y aquello no ayudaba a nadie.

—No pasa nada, Nessie. Nadie intenta echarme de aquí.

—Pero papá se ha enfadado.

Entonces Bella sí suspiró:

—Creo que todos lo han hecho, pero no hay razón por la que enfadarse. Tu abuelo y tu tío sólo están preguntando porque no me conocen.

—Cuando te conozcan, te querrán como yo —dijo Nessie confiada.

—Seguro que sí, pequeña —añadió la princesa Rosalie—. A mí me gusta mucho Bella y soy muy buena a la hora de juzgar a las personas por su carácter.

Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas obviamente a su marido y su suegro y ambos fruncieron el ceño ante la crítica que escondían.

—Quizá puedas contarnos algo sobre ti —dijo el rey Carlisle a Bella intentando suavizar la situación.

—De hecho —dijo Emmett—, Edward te mencionó muchas veces cuando trabajaste anteriormente para él. Contigo se sentía tranquilo.

—Sí, eso decía —afirmó Bella irónicamente—. Resulta difícil conseguir una buena asistenta.

—Pues me dio la impresión de que disfrutaba más allá del hecho de que limpiases y cocinases para él.

—Éramos buenos amigos —añadió Edward—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero esa amistad no duró más que vuestra relación laboral — aunque era una afirmación, el príncipe Emmett la hizo sonar como una pregunta.

—Las amistades en la universidad suelen ser así. ¿Con cuántos compañeros de último año mantiene el contacto? —preguntó Bella.

—Con muy pocos —admitió el príncipe Emmett.

—¿Ves? —dijo la princesa—. Estás buscando rarezas que no existen.

El príncipe Claudio se encogió de hombros y luego fijó la vista en su hermano menor.

—Si sabías quién era Bella cuando le pediste a Rosalie que la contratase, está claro que habías planeado casarte con ella con antelación.

—Así es.

—No exactamente. Quiso probarme primero para asegurarse si era apta —dijo Bella con rostro serio.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —exclamó la princesa Rosalie.

—Pues lo es.

El rey Carlisle asintió con aprobación.

—Una decisión muy sabia.

Era la típica reacción de los hombres Cullen. Bella emitió un pequeño sonido de divertida resignación y le guiñó el ojo a la princesa, que parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

—Y esa prueba ha durado poco tiempo —señaló el príncipe Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros con la misma arrogancia que había mostrado su hermano unos segundos antes.

—No tardé en darme cuenta de que Bella era tal y como yo la recordaba.

—Entiendo.

Edward se deshizo en embarazosos elogios y hasta mencionó que Bella quería abrir una guardería en Isole dei Re.

—Una idea muy interesante, pero ¿podrás cuidar de mi hijo y mis nietos con tanto trabajo?

—Su hijo ya es mayor —recalcó Bella—, no necesita que cuide de él, y nunca descuidaría a Anna y a Gianni para atender las necesidades de otros niños. Siempre serán mi mayor prioridad, pero eso no impide que me interese por otras cosas.

El rey la sorprendió sonriendo con aprobación.

—Gracias, no creí que tuvieses tanta devoción por mis nietos y quería asegurarme. Perdona si te has sentido juzgada, pero es que algunas mujeres no comparten nuestras prioridades y eso puede hacer mucho daño a un esposo y unos hijos.

Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de que el matrimonio de Edward con Tanya seguramente había sido doloroso para los demás Cullen.

—Por favor, créame si le digo que nunca permitiré que ocurra nada parecido.

—Te creo. Rosalie me ha dicho que no te has tomado ni un día libre mientras Edward estaba fuera de casa.

—Disfruto de la compañía de los niños.

—¿Y de la de mi hijo? —preguntó el rey—. ¿Quieres a mi hijo?

Edward se tornó muy serio.

—Esa pregunta es innecesaria. Estoy muy contento con este matrimonio y tú deberías estarlo también.

A Bella nunca se le había dado bien mentir, así que no tuvo elección.

—Sí, le quiero —dijo en voz baja. Se negaba a sentirse humillada por ser la única enamorada en aquella relación, pero no pudo esquivar el dolor que la recorrió por dentro—. Y a los niños también.

Edward se quedó inmóvil a su lado y se puso a arreglarle el pelo a Nessie para evitar mirarla.

—Lo amaste hace seis años —insistió el rey, ahondando en la incisión que acababa de hacer en la membrana que protegía su corazón.

Bella inspiró sintiendo un dolor que nadie en aquella habitación podía entender.

—Eso… no es asunto suyo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Rosalie se levantó—. No sólo te estás metiendo en cosas que no te incumben, sino que lo estás haciendo de forma totalmente inapropiada —dijo señalando a los niños con la mirada—. Has preocupado a tus nietos, ofendido a tu hijo y avergonzado a una mujer a la que deberías estar llamando hija. Bella, ¿te gustaría subir a tu habitación?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, el rey dijo:

—Te ruego que me disculpes. No era mi intención preocupar a los niños ni avergonzarte. Seguro que perdonáis al abuelo, ¿verdad? —añadió, extendiendo los brazos.

Nessie corrió a abrazarlo, pero Tony, no.

—¿Anthony?

—Bella va a ser mi mamá.

—Sí.

—Porque yo también la quiero.

—Ya lo veo, y haces bien, _piccolo mio_.

—¿No vas a echarla?

—No. Pertenece a la familia Cullen. Además, como dijiste antes, tu padre no lo permitiría. Es casi tan terco como tu _nonno._

Después de aquello, la conversación fluyó sin mayores inconvenientes y Bella encontró encantador al padre de Edward. El príncipe Emmett estaba callado, pero parecía que sus preocupaciones en torno al matrimonio también habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo, Bella se sintió aliviada cuando Rosalie sugirió que quizá querría relajarse y refrescarse antes de la cena.

**Solo falta un capítulo.**

**Avíso: No hay epílogo, a mí también me gustaría pero no hay, lo siento **

**Merezco un review¿?**

**Gabylor**


	12. Chapter 12

—Volaremos a Nassau mañana por la mañana para ir de compras — dijo la princesa Rosalie mientras guiaba a Bella desde la entrada.

—Me parece maravilloso. Gracias. No quiero avergonzar a Edward en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, pero mi presupuesto nunca ha dado para ropa de diseño.

La princesa rió suavemente.

—Eso le ocurre a la mayoría de las mujeres y no tienes nada que temer en ese aspecto. La apariencia exterior puede adaptarse a la ocasión, pero tu forma de ser es irreemplazable.

—Eso le he dicho yo, a ver si al oírlo de ti se lo cree.

Rosalie se giró hacia Edward, que las había seguido.

—Quizá no sean ésas las palabras que necesita oír de tu boca.

Edward frunció el ceño y Bella sintió unas terribles y repentinas ganas de llorar. No era probable que las palabras de las que hablaba Rosalie saliesen de sus labios.

—¿A qué hora es vuestro vuelo mañana? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario de la princesa.

—A las siete de la mañana. Había pensado volar esta noche, pero pensé que quizá Bella llegaría muy cansada del viaje.

—El trayecto en helicóptero duró menos de una hora —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Pues podríamos marcharnos después de la cena. Eso nos dará un día completo de compras mañana y pasado antes de que tenga que regresar a atender la organización de la fiesta.

—Me parece perfecto.

—No es posible que necesitéis dos días para comprar un vestido — dijo Edward con un desagrado que Bella no logró entender.

—No seas tonto, Edward —dijo Rosalie—. Vamos a vestir a Bella para más de una ocasión. Como tu prometida, y en breve tu esposa, necesitará mucha ropa. Más tarde podremos comprarle más, pero debemos empezar con lo básico para que no se sienta incómoda en tu entorno.

Bella agradeció la comprensión de Rosalie y se lo expresó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces quizá deba ir con vosotras.

—No, gracias. Los hombres, en especial los de sólidas opiniones que tienen la certeza de llevar siempre la razón, no son bienvenidos en un viaje de esta naturaleza.

Antes de que Edward pudiese protestar, apareció Emmett y le pidió a su hermano opinión sobre un asunto de negocios.

—No quiere perderte de vista dos días —dijo Rosalie.

—No sé por qué.

—Es posesivo.

—Pues parece ser una característica de esta familia.

—Sí, pero Emmett no se ofrecería a venir con nosotras a los Estados Unidos con tal de tenerme cerca.

—Supongo que dadas vuestras obligaciones estáis acostumbrados a permanecer separados.

—Sí.

Bella detectó enseguida la tristeza de Rosalie.

—Te agradezco mucho el modo en que me has acogido, princesa.

—Es un placer. Somos familia, Bella. Y, por favor, llámame Rosalie.

Acompañó a Bella a la enorme habitación que iba a compartir con Edward. Aquella familia era muy moderna. La madre de Bella nunca le hubiese permitido compartir habitación sin estar casada.

Se dio un largo baño, tanto que luego tuvo que darse prisa en arreglarse para la cena. Se recogió los rizos en lo alto de la cabeza porque no tuvo tiempo de peinarse y, aunque no estaba mal, pensó que hubiese sido mejor lucir otro aspecto más conservador.

Edward llegó mientras ella se ponía uno de los vestidos que se había comprado para hacer vida social con sus antiguos empleadores. Era negro, sencillo y elegante.

—¿Has descansado bien? —preguntó él mientras se cambiaba.

—Estuve mucho tiempo en remojo.

—Me habría encantado sumarme. Pasé la tarde hablando de negocios con mi hermano mientras mi padre ejercía de abuelo con los niños.

—Estoy segura de que has disfrutado. Te gusta tu trabajo.

—Y a Edward también, pero hubiese preferido hacerte el amor en la bañera.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?

—Sabes que sí, pero mi pasión es tan adictiva que tengo que luchar por dejar de pensar en ti.

Ella se giró porque su afirmación le pareció muy real a pesar de no estar basada en nada más.

—Rosalie ha cambiado nuestro vuelo para esta noche a las nueve.

Él posó las manos en su cintura y le besó la nuca.

—Te echaré de menos, Bella. ¿Me echarás de menos a mí?

—Sabes que lo haré.

—¿Por qué me quieres?

Bella se había estado preguntando cuándo sacaría el tema. Era inútil negarlo, ya que había admitido sus sentimientos delante de la familia.

—Sí.

—Me alegro.

Ella quiso preguntarle qué importaba, pero él la giró para besarla y, una vez hecho, no estuvo en condiciones de interrogarle acerca de nada. Cuando Edward acabó de vestirse, atravesó la habitación, abrió una caja fuerte que había en la pared y sacó de ella una caja negra y estrecha que le tendió a Bella.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrela.

La caja contenía un collar de perlas.

—Es precioso.

—Quedarán de maravilla con tu vestido.

Ella le devolvió la caja.

—No quiero llevar las joyas de Tanya —dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

—No es de Tanya, sino de mi madre.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha heredado Rosalie?

—Mi padre nos dio algunas joyas a Emmett y a mí cuando cumplimos cierta edad.

—Muchas gracias. Es muy bonito. Lo cuidaré por ti.

—Ahora es tuyo —dijo él en un tono que no permitía discusión.

—Gracias.

—¿Importaría mucho si Tanya se lo hubiese puesto?

—Sí.

Él asintió, serio.

—Entonces me aseguraré de no darte nunca nada que le haya pertenecido.

Incluyendo su corazón. Acababa de dejarlo claro. El viaje a Nassau fue toda una revelación para Bella. Rosalie sabía exactamente dónde ir para comprar vestidos de alta costura y tenía un ojo increíble a la hora de decidir qué le sentaba bien a Bella.

Edward la llamó tres veces. Sus llamadas eran breves y nada románticas, pero a Bella le gustó que las hiciese. El segundo día acabaron de comprar ropa y accesorios. Rosalie y ella descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y pasaron gran parte del tiempo entre risas, lo que ayudó a Bella a sentir que quizá encajaría en la vida de Edward. Al menos, pensaba intentarlo lo mejor que pudiese.

Se metieron en el jacuzzi de la piscina del hotel para aliviar sus doloridos cuerpos tras el maratón de compras. Rosalie se echó sobre la pared de la bañera y el agua burbujeó a su alrededor.

—Esto es estupendo.

Bella asintió.

—Demasiado diría yo. Mucho me temo que voy a quedarme dormida aquí dentro.

—Mejor será que no lo hagas. Venderían las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad a alguna publicación sórdida con una historia sobre juergas y borracheras.

—Debe de ser difícil vivir constantemente vigilado, ¿verdad?

—Por suerte, no atraemos a la prensa tanto como el palacio de Buckingham, pero sí, siempre tenemos que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de estar siendo observados. A Emmett no le gustaría nada saber que estamos relajándonos aquí.

Lo dijo como si ese hecho le provocase satisfacción y, no por primera vez, Bella se preguntó por los entresijos de aquel matrimonio.

—Los guardaespaldas parecieron contrariarse cuando les dijiste que íbamos a bajar aquí.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Uno no puede pasarse la vida contentando a los demás.

—Pero tú lo intentas, ¿no es así?

Un halo de tristeza envolvió los exóticos rasgos de aquella mujer.

—Últimamente no mucho.

—Pues me parece bien. Cuando intentas hacerle la vida más agradable a todos los que te rodean, es fácil que lo den por descontado y dejen de valorarte.

—¿Es eso lo que te ocurrió hace seis años con Edward? ¿No supo valorarte?

—En cierto modo, pero yo era su asistenta… hacerle la vida agradable formaba parte de mi trabajo.

—Pero no enamorarte de él.

—No.

—Es duro amar a un hombre a quien simplemente le resultas conveniente. Duele.

Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero el teléfono móvil que Edward le había dado sonó antes de que pudiese decirlo. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y contestó.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Hola, _ cara mía. _¿Acabasteis con las compras?

—Con la ropa sí, mañana compraremos los complementos.

—¿Y eso os llevará todo el día? Esperaba que volvieseis temprano.

—Es agradable saber que alguien me echa de menos.

—Te dije que lo haría. Oigo un burbujeo.

—Rosalie y yo estamos en un jacuzzi.

—¿Es público?

—Pertenece al hotel.

—¿Os estáis paseando por el hotel en traje de baño?

—Nos hemos cambiado al llegar a la piscina.

—Me sorprende que Rosalie te haya animado a hacer algo así.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Lleváis escolta?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, no.

—Rosalie cree que Claudio podría molestarse.

—A veces se preocupa en exceso por el decoro.

—¿Porque un día será rey?

—Probablemente. Nunca se lo he preguntado —se hizo el silencio durante un rato y entonces dijo—: Esta noche mi cama estará muy vacía sin ti.

Ella suspiró, acercándose el teléfono como si eso pudiese acercarlo a él también.

—Te echo de menos.

—Estupendo.

—Rosalie cree que podemos organizar una boda sencilla en una semana, como mucho dos. ¿Te parece precipitado?

—No lo suficiente, pero me las arreglaré. ¿Cómo? Ah, sí… Emmett acaba de llegar y quiere hablar con Rosalie. ¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono?

—Claro.

Le tendió el teléfono a Rosalie.

—El príncipe Emmett quiere hablar contigo.

Rosalie miró al teléfono con una extraña expresión en el rostro y luego lo agarró.

—¿Diga?

Frunció el ceño.

—Dejé mi móvil en la habitación —hizo una pausa—. Estoy en el jacuzzi del hotel.

Bella intentó no escuchar el resto de la conversación y se concentró en el baño. Estaba medio dormida cuando Rosalie le devolvió el teléfono.

—A veces es un completo Neanderthal.

—Debe de ser algo de familia.

Se echaron a reír.

La tarde siguiente, ambas volaron a Lo Paradiso. Bella vio a la familia en cuanto se abrió la portezuela del avión. Edward la esperaba con Nessie en brazos y llevando a Tony de la mano. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para aterrizar sobre él y, en unos segundos, se encontró en mitad de un abrazo familiar que le hizo preguntarse si podría disfrutar de su matrimonio aunque su prometido no la amase.

Aquella noche estuvo segura de que iba a ser así cuando él le hizo el amor de tal forma, que perdió la conciencia de sí misma. A la mañana siguiente, Edward rezongó al ver que ella tenía citas con el peluquero, la manicura y la maquilladora.

Varias horas más tarde, convertida en una mujer que le costó reconocer, se sintió nerviosa. El peluquero le había cortado un poco el pelo, pero lo había peinado de forma que los rizos le caían alrededor del rostro. La maquilladora no había usado mucho color, pero lo suficiente para acentuar sus ojos, que parecían dorados más que marrones.

Y el vestido le sentaba a la perfección. Le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y era de color naranja. Le recogía el pecho y se ajustaba a sus curvas hasta las rodillas, donde se abría hasta el suelo. Los tacones la hacían más alta, pero tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo, girándose delante de él.

—Creo que mejor sería que nos quedásemos en la habitación haciendo el amor en lugar de presentarte a doscientas personas que insistirán en obligarme a compartir con ellos tu atención.

Unos minutos después, Bella se sintió orgullosa de entrar al salón junto a Edward.

Estaba tremendamente atractivo con su traje blanco, tanto que la mayoría de las invitadas se le quedaban mirando. Con sus hermanos ocurría lo mismo.

Emmett y Jasper causaban expectación entre las mujeres. Pero mientras Emmett parecía ignorarlas, Jasper sonreía y flirteaba sin dejar de mantenerlas a distancia.

Había llegado de Italia ese mismo día y era tan apuesto como sus dos hermanos mayores. Tenía los ojos verdes de su padre y de Edward, pero la piel de su rostro era más oscura y su pelo castaño claro casi rubio. Bella se preguntó si su madre sería rubia.

De todos modos, era igual a su padre en una cosa: compartía con él el orgullo y seguridad de los varones Cullen. Lo que, según pudo ver Bella, resultaba tan atractivo para las mujeres como su aspecto exterior.

Sin duda alguna, Edward y él eran los que acaparaban la atención de las mujeres que había en el salón. Se les consideraba un buen partido: Jasper por sí mismo y Edward porque el anuncio oficial de su enlace todavía no se había hecho público.

Bella no sabía cuándo sucedería. Nadie le había comentado nada, pero tampoco le importaba que no se hubiera hecho todavía. Observando el modo en que algunas se comportaban con Emmett, supo que ni siquiera un anillo de casado podría disuadir a cierto tipo de mujeres.

Pero conforme avanzaba la noche y veía cómo numerosas mujeres flirteaban con Edward e intentaban apartarlo de ella, sintió la urgencia de reivindicar su posición. Él no dudaba en hacerlo, dejando claro de forma sutil, y a veces no tanto, que eran pareja. Sobre todo cuando otros hombres intentaban sacarla a bailar o hablaban con ella.

Al quinto de esos intentos, Bella tuvo una revelación: no era una princesa, pero aquello no había sido obstáculo para que los hombres se fijaran en ella. No era tan bella como Tanya, pero nadie la trató como si no encajase al lado de Edward.

Y no era por su aspecto, sino porque aquél era su sitio y los demás lo intuían.

Lo amaba.

Tal vez él no la correspondiese, pero se había comprometido con ella y su lealtad era incuestionable. Su pasión era tan real como el amor que Bella sentía, y la amistad que compartían era para ella igualmente válida.

Aquel hombre era suyo y lo sería por el resto de sus vidas.

Y eso bastaba.

A ella le bastaría.

Se giró para mirarle y le sonrió de tal modo que Edward se interrumpió a media frase, olvidando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

El hombre con el que estaba hablando, un jeque de Oriente Medio no mayor que Edward, se echó a reír.

—Es inútil intentar acaparar la atención de un hombre hablándole de negocios si tiene a su lado una mujer tan encantadora.

Edward se ruborizó, pero se echó a reír también y le dio la razón. Cuando su interlocutor se hubo alejado, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? Estás sonriendo.

—Me gusta sonreír.

—Es una sonrisa especial.

—Sí, lo es. Te quiero, Edward.

Él apretó el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura.

—Lo sé y no puedo expresar lo mucho que me gusta, pero eso no explica tu sonrisa. Tu felicidad es desbordante a pesar de que, desde que me diste el «sí», he tenido la impresión de que albergabas grandes reservas con respecto a nuestro matrimonio.

—Te quiero y eso me hace muy feliz. Quizá estaba un poco preocupada por lo de nuestro matrimonio, pero ya no. Sé que no me quieres, no de esta forma, y pensé que eso significaba que tendría que ganarme mi puesto a tu lado… No, por favor, deja que termine. Me he dado cuenta de que, a diferencia de mis años en casas de acogida, no soy algo temporal en tu vida. Voy a ser tu esposa hasta que muera y no tendré que esforzarme para ello, sólo con quererte a ti y a los niños seremos felices. No sé por qué me ha llevado tanto tiempo, pero acabo de percatarme de que serás un esposo maravilloso, que seré la madre de Tony y Nessie y de que tendré más hijos contigo. Todo esto me hace inmensamente feliz.

Los labios de Edward se elevaron hasta que su sonrisa fue tan cegadora como la de ella. Cerca de la medianoche, el rey Carlisle pidió un momento de atención.

—Esta noche habéis venido a celebrar mi cumpleaños y os lo agradezco, pero tengo algo más que celebrar. Esta mujer dulce y maravillosa ha accedido a casarse con mi hijo y nos alegramos inmensamente de dar la bienvenida a nuestra familia a otra princesa Cullen.

La gente prorrumpió en aplausos y todos quisieron saber la fecha de la boda, pero aquella fue una información que se mantuvo en secreto. Muchos invitados afirmaron haber esperado el anuncio después de ver cómo Bella y Edward se miraban el uno al otro.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y aceptó las felicitaciones con una paz interior que nunca antes había sentido. Edward le había demostrado de muchas formas que le importaba: su plan para volver a tenerla en su vida, la forma en que había accedido a sus demandas con respecto al trabajo de él y el modo en que le hacía el amor eran la prueba de lo especial que era para él.

Tal vez no la quisiera, pero le importaba e iba a ser un esposo fiel. Al fin y al cabo, era mucho más de lo que muchas mujeres recibían de hombres que afirmaban amarlas.

A altas horas de la mañana, Edward tuvo por fin a Bella sola y en su cama. Contempló la belleza que emanaba de sus ojos y agradeció que se hubiese quitado el maquillaje.

—Estabas preciosa esa noche, pero te prefiero sin ningún artificio — su voz sonó ronca porque en la garganta se le agolpaban sentimientos que no sabía describir.

—Gracias.

—Eres mi mujer ideal,

—Tú también eres el hombre ideal para mí —suspiró ella.

Bella se merecía todas las palabras y de algún modo Edward iba a proporcionárselas. Él no se había dado cuenta de que habían estado latiendo en su corazón, rogándole que las pronunciara, hasta que había visto la mirada llena de amor que le había dedicado aquella noche, un amor que ella le daba sin pedir nada a cambio y que le hacía ver lo mucho que se merecía.

Había creído que el amor era una especie de ilusión, una debilidad a la que no había querido rendirse, pero entonces comprendió que amar no era una debilidad, sino una fuerza como la que Bella poseía.

—Hace seis años me enamoré de ti, pero fui tan estúpido que no me di cuenta.

Ella se sentó en la cama, sorprendida, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi vida era perfecta contigo y yo no supe valorarlo. Cuando conocí a Tanya, estaba resentido por tu rechazo, pero también dispuesto a mantener nuestra amistad: quería conservar lo mejor de ambos mundos. Estaba cegado por la belleza de Tanya, no voy a negarlo, pero quedé destrozado cuando amenazaste con marcharte, y algo dentro de mí sabía que, si no te dejaba renunciar a nuestra amistad, haría peligrar las promesas que le había hecho a Tanya. No era lo suficientemente maduro como para darme cuenta de que aquello era indicio de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor.

—¿No lo era?

—No. Te quería. ¿Cómo iba a querer a otra mujer? Quizá Tanya notó que mis sentimientos por ella no eran tan profundos como debían ser. Igual ésa fue la razón por la que pasó tanto tiempo alejada de la familia, pero sólo puedo decir que no la echaba de menos cuando estaba trabajando. A ti te echo de menos. Un simple día en la oficina basta para hacerme desear estar en casa contigo y con los niños.

—Yo… —su voz se fue apagando como si no supiese qué decir.

—Aquella primera noche, cuando me metí en la cama contigo… fue como si un sueño guardado en mi subconsciente se hiciese realidad. Lo único que entiendo de mi comportamiento en aquellos momentos es que por fin te tenía donde siempre tuviste que estar, y creo que deseaba hacer lo imposible por retenerte.

—Dijiste que no me amabas… No lo entiendo.

—Estaba siendo un estúpido otra vez. Supongo que no había aprendido mucho en seis años.

—¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Creo que fui consciente de que mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más que una atracción física mezclada con amistad cuando te fuiste a Nassau de compras con Rosalie. Te echaba tanto de menos que necesitaba hablar contigo por teléfono. Emmett me preguntó si me casaba contigo por el bien de los niños y le contesté que lo hacía por mí. Entonces entendí lo cierto que era, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas para ese sentimiento hasta esta noche, cuando al verte sonreírme deseé subirte aquí arriba y hacerte el amor hasta que gritaras de placer.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Eso es deseo, no amor.

—El deseo… o la pasión… forman parte del amor. La parte que resulta fácil de comprender para un hombre. Los sentimientos son la parte difícil.

—¿Y albergas sentimientos hacia mí?

—Tantos que moriría si alguna vez te perdiese.

—Nunca me perderás.

—Y tú siempre me tendrás a mí —prometió él.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Y más allá… —Edward no pudo resistir más y la besó. Ella se fundió con él como siempre, entregándose de tal modo que una inusitada humedad se agolpó en los ojos de Edward.

—Te quiero —susurró él unos minutos después mientras se zambullía en su cuerpo.

—Te quiero —dijo ella con una convicción que conmovió a Edward.

Aquella mujer era su otra mitad y pasaría la vida dando gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en su vida y haberle demostrado lo mucho que la amaba.

**C'est finit!**

Ya está el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia :D :D :D

Desgraciadamente no tiene epílogo, pero ya se podrán imaginar que pasará…

Si quieren que siga publicando adaptaciones, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer…dejar reviews :D :D :D

Bessos,

Gabriella


End file.
